Not the Same II: Next Generation
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: SEQUEL-The brothers have found love and are working their ways toward the future that they experienced with Cody Jones, but are they ready for what he DIDN'T tell them?
1. Chapter 1: Big Ol' Softie

**Disclaimer: ****only the OC's and Plot.**

**OK this is a Sequel to Not the Same. READ THAT FIRST!! "smiles" or you will be utterly lost and confused.**

**Chapter 1: Big Ol' Softie**

It had been a week since the twins had come home and they seemed to have no regard for the fact that their parents needed to sleep.

"wahhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Its your turn," Jo moaned, rolling over. Raph groaned.

"Come on Jade, please just go back to sleep," Raph begged. The crying continued.

"Ra'el she'll wake Jaden and then," Jo moaned.

"I know," Raph growled, slowly getting out of bed and heading toward the nursery.

"Hey," Raph sighed as he came in, lifting the crying infant up, "Come on princess, mom and dad gotta sleep."

She continued to fuss and Raph sighed, bouncing her gently, he checked on Jaden before walking into the living room.

"Come on ya' lil' rascal," Raph sighed.

Jade fussed and whimpered, obviously distressed.

"Hey, hey," Raph whispered, bringing her close to his chest, rocking her gently and singing _Oborozuki yo_ softly. Jade whimpered, gripping Raph's hand.

"What's wrong princess?" Raph whispered, she looked up at him, her eyes were like her dad's, yellow-hazel with a little more brown. Her little eyes were wide and scared looking, she whimpered again.

"Shhhhh," Raph hushed gently as she started to cry again, "shhhh, come on princess, go back to sleep. Shhhh sweetheart."

Jade whimpered, but her eyes started to close and after a few minutes. Raph started to lay her back in her crib, she started to fuss the instant her back touched the bedding. Raph groaned and lifted her back up.

"Ya' goin' ta' sleep princess," Raph groaned softly, "I know ya' are tired sweetheart."

….

Jo came into the nursery to find only Jaden in his crib, brown eyes open and he was looking around.

"Hey bebe," Jo cooed, lifting the boy up gently.

Jo realized that Raph had never come back to bed, she walked out into the living room to find Raph asleep on the couch, Jade resting on his chest. Raph had one arm wrapped around the girl protectively, preventing her from moving from where she was.

Jo smiled as Raph snored. Jo looked down at Jaden.

"Ya' padre thinks he's tough, he's just a big ol' softie," she cooed to the boy. Jaden whimpered.

"Hungry aren't ya?" Jo said softly. The boy whimpered in response.

"If I didn't know better I'd say ya' weren't me and Raph's kid, you're too sweet," Jo cooed, kissing the boy gently. Jaden cooed.

….

"Hey," Leo greeted as Jane opened her eyes, "How ya' feeling?"

Jane smiled gently and leaned against Leo.

"Other than being nauseous I'm fine," Jane murmured, leaning against Leo. Leo kissed her forehead, he was still utterly shocked that he was getting the chance to be a father. Jane sighed and curled against him.

"Leo?" she murmured.

"Hmmm?" Leo asked softly.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?' Jane asked softly.

"As long as its healthy I don't care," Leo murmured. Jane smiled weakly, and sighed.

"Leo?" Jane murmured.

"Hmm? Leo inquired softly, kissing her forehead and placing his hand on her stomach.

"How do you say…miracle-child?" Jane asked softly.

"Kisekiko," Leo replied. Jane smiled, and touched her stomach.

"Kisekiko," Jane murmured.

"Dejikiseki," Leo murmured, "Our precious miracle.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	2. Chapter 2: An Interview

**Disclaimer:**** "opens mailbox" no…just my plot and the OCs**

**OK for those of you who are wondering, yes Don and Mikey get a bit more spot light in this story. Of course I'm not going to completely ignore lil' Jade and Jaden. "smiles" and of course we get to meet Leo and Jane's lil' one. "awes"**

**Chapter 2: An Interview**

"Mr. Hamato, am I correct in saying that you began developing the compact-hydro engine as early as your fifteenth year?" a woman asked.

"That is correct," Don replied, "I actually started laying the grid works for it, unintentionally, when I was ten. We grew up on the streets and it gets cold in New York in the winter."

A couple people chuckled.

"Tell me about your family, we really don't know a lot about them," the woman asked.

"Well, I'm the 'middle child' so to speak, even though there isn't a true middle for four," Don started.

The woman smiled and the others chuckled.

"Leonardo, or Leo as he goes by, is as we say our 'fearless leader', he works for NY S.W.A.T., our father taught us Ninjitsu from the time we could crawl. Leo is a master swordsman and he often would protect us from any punk that would try to mess with us, here's a picture of him," Don added, gesturing toward the screen behind them.

A picture of Leo in full uniform appeared on screen, fierce silver-grey eyes measuring the viewers.

"He looks fearless for sure," the woman laughed.

"Trust me, you don't want him ticked off at you," Don laughed, "He's serious as hell most of the time but he can put our youngest brother to shame in pranks when he wants to. The next brother down in Raphael or Raph, even Raphie, though he hates it when we call him that," Don continued.

The crowd laughed. Don looked straight at the screen

"Leo don't let 'im kill me for that," Don said. The crowd laughed again.

"Raph is our protector and 'secret weapon' as Mikey likes to call him. Raph's got a short fuse and an extremely explosive temper. If you get Leo mad its one thing, you get Raph mad enough to consider you a threat, and you might as well have signed your death wish. Where Leo did his best to keep the punks away from us Raph beat the snot out of the ones that managed to pick on Mikey and I. They never messed with us again."

The crowd chuckled. A picture of Raph appeared on screen. He was leaned over on his motorcycle, shirtless, his tattoo clearly visible. In one hand was his Sai, held almost casually, the other Sai was shoved in his belt.

"I guess I'll stay away from him then," the woman laughed. Don chuckled.

"Both Raph and Leo are married. Raph is recently become a father to twins, Jade and Jaden. Their mother Joanna, is just as rough around the edges as Raph is, and the rest of us are honestly fearing for the world right now," Don laughed, "Leo is happily married to Jane and they are expecting their first, still to early to tell if I'm going to have a niece or nephew."

A few people smiled in the crowd and the woman "awed" softly.

"The youngest of the four of us is Michaelangelo, or Mikey, or Mike when he ticks off Leo," Don continued as a picture of Mikey playing a video game appeared screen.

A couple people laughed.

"He's the baby of the family and it shows," Don laughed, "we all are rather protective of him but he can hold his own in a fight, as we all can. He literally plays video games for a career, and we all figured somehow he would end up doing that."

"So this is your whole family? You don't have anyone special?" the woman asked.

"Oh I do, This is my fiancée Lilly Ush," Don said as he stood up, holing out a hand for Lilly to take as she came on stage. Her light brown hair hanging in curly waves and she was wearing a simple but elegant sundress of pale lavender and pink.

As Don and Lilly returned got settled, the woman returned to her seat.

"So I'm sure everyone is wondering…how did you two meet?" the woman asked.

"Well I'm a secretary at O'Neil Tech and-" Lilly started.

"She was attempting to stalk me," Don put in. Lilly glared at him and swatted his arm.

The crowd laughed.

"You are horrible," Lilly teased. Don grinned and kissed her gently.

The crowd laughed a little.

After the interview was over Don pulled Lilly close.

"I hate interviews," he muttered. She smiled and kissed him gently.

"I know you'd rather be working on something else," she teased gently.

"I'd rather be able to just submit my interview answers via a E-mail," Don grumped. Lilly giggled and leaned into him.

"Sometimes I think you're too shy for your own good love," Lilly laughed.

"So shall we go to lunch before we return to Tech?" Don asked.

"Definitely," Lilly giggled, "Hey are we still going to announce tonight?"

"Probably not, Raph hasn't slept much and Jo…well she's tired and as much as she protests she knows she needs to take it easy. Leo's on call tonight, something about a gang fight, and the Police Department might need Leo's team. Jane's still under the weather, morning sickness isn't being kind to her," Don sighed.

"Well, that's to be expected I guess," Lilly sighed, "What's Mikey up to tonight?"

"Date," Don replied, "He's all excited about it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?

The next couple of Chappies are fluff by the way.


	3. Chapter 3: Mikey's Date

**Disclaimer:**** "sighs" how many times must I tell you? I don't own the guys, April or Casey.**

****Go take a look at the Artwork for the guys on my Deviant art gallery, I haven't organized them yet you'll just have to look for them.***

****Rika-I am working on your art piece, homework and a busy schedule, I promise its started.***

**Chapter 3: Mikey's Date**

Mikey stood outside Amy's door, leaned back against the wall. Amy came out, grinning.

"Hey," she greeted. Mikey smiled in return and straightened nervously.

"Well…now what?" Mikey asked. Amy laughed.

"You've never gone on a date before?" Amy teased. Mikey's brow scrunched a little.

"Nooo…actually," he replied, cracking a grin. Amy giggled and shyly stood next to him.

"Um…people eat on dates right?" Mikey asked.

Amy giggled.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Cool! I know just the place" Mikey said enthusiastically, grabbing Amy's hand and leading her to his motorcycle. Amy laughed and climbed on behind him.

"You're crazy," she giggled.

"No, that's Leo," Mikey replied. Amy laughed.

Later…

"Mikey…this is…McDonalds," Amy said softly.

"Yeah?" Mikey replied, "isn't it awesome?"

Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I guess, you goof," she giggled.

They sat down after getting their food, Mikey had paid, remembering the word of advice Leo had given him.

"I still can't believe you got a kids meal," Amy giggled.

"Well you did too!" Mikey protested, grinning broadly.

"Ok truce…we're both kids at heart," Amy laughed. Dipping her chicken nugget in honey.

"Awesome!" Mikey grinned, munching on a chicken nugget, "is that good?"

He pointed to her nugget. Amy gave him a shocked look.

"You never tried it before?" she asked. Mikey hesitated and then sighed.

"No…growing up we didn't have…the money…" Mikey whispered. Amy froze.

"Oh…Mikey I…" Amy started.

Mikey looked up and smiled a little.

"Its ok," he replied, he shrugged.

"I really am sorry," Amy whispered, "Are you ok?"

Mikey took a shaky breath.

"Yeah…just…I was thinking about my dad…he would've…been so happy to see us all happy like this," Mikey whispered, looking embarrassed by his sudden mood change, "I miss 'im."

"I know I'd be lost without my dad," Amy murmured, touching Mikey's hand.

"Here I'm supposed to be making you happy and all I can think about is my dad," Mikey whispered.

"Mikey, you're really sweet…I like being around you…its ok," she whispered, "it's gotta be hard losing someone you've looked up to for so long. Is..is your mom in town?"

"We…never knew her…she abandoned us…our dad found us and took us in," Mikey replied, twisting a nugget in his hands. He gave her a weak smile a if trying to make up for his sudden change in mood.

"I'm sorry Amy…I…this was supposed to be a fun night," Mikey sighed, setting the nugget down.

"Come on," Amy urged, wrapping up her meal, "let's go see your dad's grave, maybe it'll make you feel a little better."

Mikey managed a weak smile and gathered up his stuff.

"I…" Mikey started. Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his hand.

"Its ok," she whispered. Mikey nervously put an arm around her and she leaned into him.

Mikey parked the motorcycle and waited for Amy to get off. Mikey got off and took her hand leading her down to the area where they had buried Master Splinter years ago. It was a small cleared out area of sand and rock at the edge of the Sewer exit pipe that was used to drop water into the Hudson. Mikey waited for her to cross, offering his hand.

"You all buried him out here?" she whispered.

"We lived in the sewers…less competition for food and shelter…this was close to our old home," Mikey replied.

They stepped out into the rocky clearing. Mikey got quiet and slowly made his way his way over to the grave marker. He stopped and bowed before sinking to his knees and simply sitting there for a few minutes. After a bit he stood and touched the grave marker before turning to Amy.

She wiped his tears and hugged him.

"You ok?" she whispered. Mikey nodded.

"Yeah…thanks… for understanding," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Amy replied.

"Let's go do something fun," Mikey whispered. Amy laughed softly.

"Sounds good," she whispered.

"Mikey stopped for a moment and looked back at the grave.

"Sayonara Sensei," Mikey whispered.

"Good-bye," Amy whispered.

"Tell me about him," Amy asked as they headed toward the motorcycle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	4. Chapter 4: Friday Night Get Together

**Disclaimer: No…just the plot and OCs**

*****Ok quick note in case you are all lost for what month we are in…Leo and Jane's anniversary is in November…that was when the Jo found out she was pregnant, the twins were born in May. Which is when Jane discovered she was pregnant. So her and Leo's child will be born in October. We are in the month of May!! **

**Everybody clear?**

**Ok back to the story.*****

**Chapter 4: Friday Night Get Together**

Lilly was fixing a salad as Mikey finished the glaze for the chicken going on the grill. Don was currently working on trying to get the rolls to rise, of which they were stubbornly refusing to cooperate. Don grumbled and peeked at the rolls.

"Why won't they rise?" Don muttered.

"Did you forget the flour?" Lilly asked.

"No…." Don said softly, eyeing the rolls nervously. Mikey laughed and Lilly giggled. The sound of an infant crying announced that Raph, Jo, and the twins were there. Raph came in the baby bag over one shoulder and one of the infants, in their carrier, in one hand. The one he was carrying was the infant that was crying. Raph growled and put the carrier and the bag down.

"Jade, fer Pete's sake stop actin' like meh!" Raph growled, picking up the girl and holding her to his chest, she stopped crying instantly. Raph gave her a half-heart glare and sighed.

"Brat," he muttered, kissing Jade on the top of her head. Jo smiled and shook her head, gently picking up the whimpering Jaden and cuddling him close.

"Hush bebe, madre loves ya'," Jo cooed, kissing the boy gently. Jaden stopped fussing a little, but he kept whimpering.

"Ra'el, they both want ya'," Jo sighed. Raph muttered but gently repositioned Jade so he could hold both of his kids, sitting down and leaning back, so the two were curled against him.

"Softie," Don teased as he came over to see his niece and nephew.

Raph grunted.

"Let me hand these two off and I'll show ya' a softie on the training mats Brainiac," Raph growled. The others laughed a little.

"Naw I'll pass," Don said with a laugh, kissing Jaden and Jade softly. Jaden twitched but otherwise didn't move, Jade protested.

"She's definitely your kid," Don laughed.

"Ya' telling' meh," Raph muttered, kissing his daughter's head and cuddling her. She stopped fussing. Jo had headed for the kitchen holding a tray of a dish her family was famous for.

"OHHHHH Your salsa!!!" Mikey squeaked grabbing some chips and dipping them in.

"Mikey wait!" Raph started. Mikey took a huge bite and then scrambled to the sink seconds later, shoving his head under the facet and turning the water on full blast.

"Its….hot…" Raph sighed, shaking his head.

Jo laughed.

"Nino loco," Jo laughed, setting the tray down. Don shook his head and Lilly giggled as she poured Mikey a cup of milk.

"Use this," she laughed, handing it to him. Mikey downed it and then stood there gasping.

"Wow," he managed, "can I have more?"

"Oh hell," Raph muttered, looking at the twins, "Ya' Uncle Mikey is nuts."

"Hey everybody," Jane called as Leo held the door open for her.

"OHHHHH!" Mikey squeaked when he saw that she had her deviled eggs. Jane attempted to slip past but he snatched one of the tray. Leo bopped him on the head and then ate the confiscated egg.

"LEO!" Mikey protested.

"Leonardo," Jane scolded.

"What? He touched it! It had to be eaten and you've been torturing me making those all day," Leo defended.

The others laughed and Leo just grinned.

"Plus I'm on call, I might not get to eat one otherwise," Leo added, attempting to grab another egg. Jane swatted his hand.

"Ow!" Leo growled, shaking his hand.

"Ya' nut," Raph laughed, still cradling both of the twins against his chest.

"Softie," Leo teased back, this time managing to steal another deviled egg.

Raph glared at him and then shook his head as Leo took a bite out of the egg.

"LEONARDO HAMATO!" Jane growled. Leo shot away, laughing as she threw a towel at him.

"No more!" Jane scolded. Mikey slipped past and grabbed one, dancing away as she turned on him.

"Jane? Can ya' give me one?" Raph asked after he managed to stop laughing.

"Yes, since you asked nicely," Jane replied.

"Here," Jo said taking the egg and walking over to Raph. She sat on his lap and fed him the egg. Raph's yellow-hazel eyes glittered a little. Jo kissed the twins and picked up Jade. Jade started protesting instantly.

"Enough you'll suffer ya' madre," Jo scolded gently, kissing her daughter. Jade protested but quieted after a minute, snuggling close to her mother. Jo remained in Raph's lap, cradling Jade and leaned against Raph so that Jaden was cuddled between them.

Raph smiled a gentle look filling his face as his son curled close and grasped Raph's finger.

"Aww," Mikey whispered to Don. Lilly smiled and leaned against Don. He kissed her gently and hugged her close.

Leo had pulled Jane close, hand resting on her stomach.

"Love ya'," Leo breathed.

"Love you too my knight," Jane murmured. Suddenly a beeping filled the room and Leo sighed.

"Dang it," Leo muttered, glaring at his beeper.

"Before you leave," Don said quickly, "we wanted to tell you all something…but April, Casey and James aren't here yet…"

"We can tell them later," Lilly comforted. Don nodded and kissed her forehead.

"We're engaged," they said together. Leo grinned and walked over to pull Don into a hug.

"Congrats bro," Leo said, dropping his voice to a whisper, "told there was someone out there for ya'."

Leo kissed Jane on his way out.

"Don could you drop-?" Leo started.

"I've got her," Don called, "get going before you're late!"

"Thanks Don," Leo called as he scrambled out the door and down the stairs.

"Thanks," Jane sighed, curling up n the couch, "I hate it when he's on call like that."

"Yeah so do we," Raph muttered.

"Can I see the twins now?" James asked as he came in.

"James," April said firmly. Casey chuckled.

"Raph we better get the grill goin'," Casey said and then stopped when he saw Raph's predicament.

"Or not," Casey laughed. Jo grinned smugly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	5. Chapter 5: The Kid

**Disclaimer:**** Still no… "sighs"**

**Chapter 5: The Kid**

Leo stood, gun cocked as the police attempted to contain the gang members in front of the S.W.A.T. Team. Leo's men and Bear were fanned out, making a perimeter to prevent the gang members from getting away.

"HAMATO! KID COMIN' YOUR WAY!!!" one of the officers shouted as a younger kid jerked away and sprinted in Leo's direction.

"STOP!" Leo ordered. The kid kept running. Leo leveled his gun.

"STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!" Leo ordered the kid hesitated and then sprinted headlong at Leo.

Leo fired a warning shot and then aimed for the kid's leg. Leo dodged the bullet just in time and growled as the kid got past him. Leo glared at the member that had fired the shot.

"SHELL" Leo growled, "I'VE GOT 'IM!!"

Leo turned and sprinted after the kid, scrambling down the alley after him. Leo stopped and looked around, shoving his gun into the holster he jumped up the fire escape and scrambled after the kid.

The kid kept running once he hit the rooftop and Leo scrambled after him.

"STOP!" Leo ordered. The kid kept running. Leo pulled out his gun, aimed and fired. The kid cried out and dropped to the ground rolling and clutching his leg. Leo grabbed him and dragged the boy's hands back to inspect the injury.

"YOU SHOT ME!" the kid shrieked.

"I told you to stop," Leo replied, gripping the kid's wrists and pulling out his handcuffs. The boy jerked away and grabbed a knife from his pocket.

"I'LL CUT YOU FOR THAT!" the boy shouted.

Leo dodged the blade and managed to grip the boy's other wrist.

"Enough," Leo ordered, "ahhhrrrrgggg."

Leo gripped his forearm and the kid struggled to get up and run. Leo grabbed him and dropped him to the ground, all kindness and gentleness gone. Leo jerked the kid's arms back and locked the cuffs around the wrists of the boy.

"You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used to in a court of law," Leo stated. The kid kept fighting Leo all the way back to the cop cars.

Leo pushed the kid back into the squad car.

"You alright Leo?" Bear asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leo replied, ignoring the sting of the gash on his arm.

A couple minutes later Leo grabbed his head and groaned.

"Leo?" one of his team members asked. Leo shuttered and collapsed, doubling up and gripping his head.

"The kid pulled a blade on me," Leo got out, seconds later convulsions racked his frame.

"AHHHHGGG" Leo shouted gripping his arm and then his head.

"WE NEED AN AMBULENCE!!!!" the man shouted, attempting to prevent Leo from smashing his head against the ground.

"BEAR!!!" the man shouted.

"Ya' idiot," Bear growled as he stuffed his jacket under Leo's head, though you could hear the worry behind his frustration.

"Hang in there Leo, hang on," Bear gripped Leo's hand as Leo convulsed.

"We'll take him, I need to know what happened," the medic requested as Leo was strapped down, the convulsions had stopped but he was having trouble breathing now.

"He said the kid he chased after pulled a blade on him," the man replied.

"Will he be alright?" Bear asked.

…..

Jane was sitting on the couch talking to April when her phone rang. Jane got up to answer it.

"No," Jane gasped when she saw the number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	6. Chapter 6: Rhubarb Aconite and Laburnum

**Disclaimer:**** still no… "sighs and hugs Leo"**

**Chapter 6: Rhubarb, Aconite, and Laburnum**

Jane nervously answered the call and fighting tears brought the cell to her ear.

"Hello?" she managed.

_Jane? Its Bear, I need to talk to Don, right now. Leo's been poisoned and he said Don might know what was used. I need to talk to Don…quickly Jane. _

"Ok," Jane replied and tossed the phone to Don. He gave her a confused look and then answered.

"Hello?" Don asked.

_Don, Leo told me to call you the doctors don't know what to do here. He's been poisoned._

"Tell me his symptoms," Don ordered, grabbing his laptop and opening it and then a file he had saved on it. Raph gripped Jaden in one arm and walked over to pull Jane into a hug. Jo clutched Jade and remained where she was.

_He's been throwing up, convulsions, he's having trouble breathing, his pulse is really weak, um…his skin is freakishly cold…Don please tell me you know what is going on here._

_Don?_

"Aconite," Don said after a minute, "that would explain the cold skin, weak pulse…convulsions could be attributed to Rhubarb leaves…or…Laburnum…"

_But which one Don? The…yeah a doc just came in and he said you're right…hang on…oh hell…Leo's convulsing again…_

Don gave Raph a look and Raph nodded, handing off Jaden to April and taking Jane's trembling figure from the room, Mikey followed suit, wrapping an arm around his sister-in-law's trembling frame.

Don closed his eyes and took a deep breath after they exited.

_D-Donnie? _

Don nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Leo," Don gasped.

_I…I want to talk to Jane…please Don…_

"If you give up…" Don started.

_Not a chance…please Don…I just…wanna hear her voice…_

"Ok, one sec…just hang in there,"

_Donnie…I'm so tired…but I…they said I can't sleep…_

"Don't even think about it," Don ordered, looking at Jane and giving her a gentle smile he handed her the phone. He covered the speaker a moment

"Don't let him sleep sis, keep him talking," Don said gently. Jane nodded and took her cell, pressing it to her ear.

"Leo?" she whispered.

_Sai'ai…I messed up…I'm sorry…I let that kid…_

"Shhh," Jane comforted, sitting on the stairs and fighting tears.

"Is he goin' ta' be alrigh' Don?" Raph asked.

"Donnie?" Mikey whispered.

"If they can get him stable…and flush the toxins from his blood…he should be fine…about a week off his feet would be best but…you know Leo," Don sighed.

"Yeah we know Leo," Raph sighed.

"Don?" April called softly handing him the cordless phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

_The docs said he's stabilizing…Don he's exhausted…the convulsions took a lot out of him…_

"He needs to stay awake until the toxins are flushed out…if Rhubarb leaves were used…then loss of consciousness…he could fall into a coma and then die_…_he has to stay awake," Don ordered.

_Alright. How long until-?_

"We're going to be there in a bit, just keep him awake," Don replied quickly.

"Raph? Do you think Jo can handle-?" Don started to ask. Raph snorted.

"Don this is my wife…she can handle those two…just the four of us?" Raph cut off.

"No, I'm coming too," April said firmly. Don nodded.

"I'll get Jane's stuff," Mikey said quickly, "and tell the others."

"Bear, tell him to hang in there…we're coming," Don sighed.

_Alright. He nodded Don._

"I'm coming," Jane whispered into the phone.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Reviews Please?

-*-*-

New/Old story concept after this story is over. I "wrote" this years ago but never really considered putting "it to ink".

The story would be called: _The Chains and the Heart_

Written through Raph's POV within a slave camp that he's been in for eight years. He never knew one of his brothers was there too. Will he be able to stand up and face his captors in order to save his brother's life? What will he do when he's sold to a new owner? And his daughter and his brother aren't?

Tell me what you think of this so far…vote please in your reviews!!!

-*-*-

REVIEWS WANTED PLEASE!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Rest and Revelation

**Disclaimer: … "grumbles"**

**"glares at Leo" YOU CAN'T READ IT!!! "pushes him away"**

**Turtles… "sighs" "notices Mikey eating a cookie and looks at plate"**

**MIKEY THAT IS _MY_ COOKIE!!! "leaps after the turtle"**

**Wanted: Reviews (and a bigger food pantry)**

**Chapter 7: Rest and Revelation**

Don sat down with a sigh of relief. Leo had made it through the night. He was exhausted but he'd made it. Jane was curled up next to her husband on the hospital bed and Leo was sound asleep, curled around her. Raph was out in the hall talking to Jo. Mikey was curled in the chair next to Leo's bed, also asleep.

"Hey Brainiac," Raph sighed as he sat down.

"How are the twins and Jo?" Don sighed.

"Twins are out…Jo's been up waitin' ta' hear," Raph replied, running a hand through his jaw length brown hair.

"Lilly was waiting up too," Don sighed, "she's sleeping over at our place."

"How's you know about those Herbs Don?" Raph asked, looking at his brother.

"Leo's used Aconite and Laburnum on his blades before," Don replied. Raph's jaw dropped.

"Mister Honor himself sank that low?" Raph gasped. Don snorted.

"He upped the dosage so the 'victim' was dead before they hit the ground," Don replied, "He's only done it maybe four times, all big battles, where we couldn't afford for the people we knocked down to be able to get back up and attack us from behind. That's why Karai wouldn't let him use his own swords the night she fought to the death with him, because _if _he cut her with his own swords she'd be _dead._"

Raph shook his head in amazement.

"Didn't know Leo had it in him to fight dirty," Raph muttered with a chuckle. Don sighed and shook his head.

"Like I said he's only done it four times in his whole life," Don muttered.

"Yeah, yeah," Raph chuckled, still stunned.

"But there's another thing…only ninja use poison blades," Don said quietly, "that wasn't a normal gang fight…it was a set up…"

"The Foot?" Raph growled. Don nodded.

"Shell," Raph hissed.

"They were trying to kill Leo," Don muttered, "they knew…somehow…that Leo'd be on call tonight."

"There's someone working from the inside," Raph said softly. Don nodded.

"Someone with an alliance to the Foot, who probably didn't like having the new Shredder put behind bars. That kid…was Karai's son," Don said quietly. Raph looked at him in shock.

"Karai had a son?" Raph managed.

Don nodded.

"Oroku Kyoretsu, Karai's only child," Don muttered.

"Oh hell," Raph growled, knuckles tightening into fists.

"Nigaiha was Kyoretsu guardian, he was to make sure Kyoretsu took over eventually," Don muttered, "and the boy's father."

"Sh-crap," Raph muttered, eyes flicking to Leo's sleeping figure.

"I know," Don sighed.

"How soon until our fortress is done?" Raph asked. Don glared at him.

"Well it practically is," Raph muttered.

"A few more weeks," Don sighed, "we have to be on guard from now on…Mikey's going to have to tell his girlfriend the truth."

"Mike has a girlfriend?" Raph asked skeptically. Don nodded.

"Remember Jane's friend Amy?" Don asked. Raph nodded and groaned.

"Please tell me no…" he begged.

"Oh come on they're perfect for each other Raph," Don laughed softly.

"I know…kill me now…" Raph begged. Don shook his head.

"I'm going to crash for a bit…I have to get some sleep…I can't believe it's almost ten in the morning already," Don groaned, grabbing a blanket and making a bed on the floor.

"You…going to crash Raph?" Don asked, "you need some sleep."

"In a bit…" Raph said quietly.

"I understand Raph…I'm worried too," Don said softly. Raph nodded.

"Get some sleep Brainiac," Raph muttered. Don was out seconds later, Raph sat still looking over his brothers and sister-in-law.

"Great," he muttered, "Just what I need right now…Foot ninja messin' around with my family."

He put his head in his hands and sighed, worry tugging at his heart. His kids and Jo were in danger, again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Culture Day

**Disclaimer:****… "raises eyebrow" Um…no…I don't own the cannon characters…just my OCs.**

**Chapter : Culture Day**

Jane shifted in the kitchen. It was Culture Day for her class, for the new Unit they were starting, Japanese Literature. She liked ending the year on her favorite Unit. The kids were encouraged to dress according to the culture and to bring food. Jane glanced at her kimono. It was a rich cream, with golden-dragonflies and pale green bamboo leaves, accented by rust orange and white cherry blossoms. The Under Kimono was pale green and the Obi was rust orange. Leo had bought it for her when they found out that they were expecting a baby. He'd bought her one when she first started teaching, but she liked this one better.

Jane glanced up as Leo walked in. He was dressed in a traditional kimono of the more masculine type. He enjoyed coming to this day and Jane always had him read a passage from one of the texts they would be reading later on in the Unit, but in Japanese. Leo's Kimono was a Leaf green with his family seal on both chest panels, a Kanji for Hamato. The under Kimono and Obi were both a paler green. Jane smiled at him.

"I really wish you'd stay home and rest," she chided. He gave her a half hearted glare.

"Jane," Leo said testily.

"Leonardo," Jane replied sharply, but she smiled and kissed him.

She was still worried about him, it had been only four days since he had, had an attempt on his life. He was still shaky but doing a lot better than he had been when they had brought him home the other day. Leo had basically slept through three days and then came home and curled up on the couch with her last night, asleep again.

Leo kissed her back and held her close.

"Come on sleepy," Jane teased, "if you're coming we better go, grab the Sushi for me!"

Leo opened the fridge and grabbed the Sushi, and glanced at Jane.

"How're you felling today?" he asked as they got in the Mustang.

"Better than normal, I hope I stay this way for a bit," she sighed, hand touching her stomach, "be nice to momma now."

"Hai, watashi no nyuji," Leo murmured, lightly touching Jane's stomach before taking the wheel and getting into the driver's seat.

"Hey," Jane protested, "You're going to fall asleep and kill us all."

Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Have I ever fallen asleep driving?" Leo asked skeptically. Jane started to protest and then grumbled, getting into the passenger side. Leo chuckled.

As they pulled into the school parking lot Leo helped her unload her stuff and followed her inside. They got the room ready and Jane sat at her desk. Leo walked up behind her and shook his head.

"I wish you'd use a different picture of me," he sighed, picking up the picture of him in his S.W.A.T. uniform. Jane giggled.

"I like that picture," Jane said firmly. Leo smiled wanly. The bell rang minutes later and the kids came in, all dressed in cheap costume kimonos or cheap kimonos they could find in China Town.

Gasps were heard when they spotted Leo sitting on his meditation mat, eyes closed. He taken up residence there only seconds before the bell rang. The kids' eyes flicked over to the picture on Jane's desk and all the girls giggled.

As the last bell rang, Jane stood to greet her class.

"Good morning everyone. Did you read the assignment last night?" Jane asked.

"Yes Mrs. Hamato," they replied.

"Class I'd like to introduce our speaker for this Unit, my husband Hamato Leonardo," Jane introduced. Leo opened his eyes and dipped his head in greeting.

"Ohayo gozaimasu seito-sans," Leo greeted. The kids grinned.

"Cool," some breathed.

"What he say?" a kid asked.

"Good morning Students," Leo chuckled.

The day went well, Leo had his moments when he got tired, he was exhausted by the end of the day, and Jane had to leave twice on account of feeling ill. Jane curled up next to Leo once they were home. Leo pressed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her close.

….

"Hello my love," Don greeted as he walked up to her, pulling her close. She smiled and leaned into him, they had planned the Wedding for late June and were frantically gathering everything together. Lilly had already chosen her dress and was currently working on picking out bridesmaids dresses.

"I sincerely hope you aren't planning on making Jane and Jo were pink…" Don gasped as he saw the color that Lilly had chosen. Lilly grinned.

"No, they'll be real light pink and lavender, not hot pink," Lilly replied kissing him gently.

"Good, because Jo would probably kill you," Don laughed.

"Well its _my_ wedding," Lilly muttered and then burst out laughing," Oh my gosh I just got a picture of Jo wearing a bubble-gum pink dress and wearing pearls."

Don threw his head back and laughed, pulling Lilly close.

"Oh wow," he got out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9: Moving In

**Disclaimer:**** you know the drill… "mutters crossly and hugs Leo"**

**Chapter 9: Moving In**

Raph grunted as he moved a couch into place and dropped onto it. He sighed and looked around. He shook his head and wondered how the others were doing in their moving in areas.

Amy had done the honors of painting the separate wings of the house. Jo was putting the twins down for a nap and then she'd be helping to finish putting things away.

Leo and Jane were organizing things in their wing of the building. Jane had fretted over the nursery, wanting it next to her and Leo's room. The nursery was painted light yellow with little-light-green turtles decorating the ceiling border and a few stuffed turtles in the crib, Jane's choice. The rest of the house alternated between a rustic cottage feel and a traditional Japanese home. Leo had a private training area, besides the Dojo in the basement that Cody had "designed" for them in the future. Don said he's looked back in records and the Dojo had already been there, Cody had just upgraded it.

Don and Lilly's wing was designated for their work area at O'Neil Tech, Don had finally gotten his computer lab back and Lilly now had a huge library area started, complete with multiple computers. That area would be allowed for the children to work on homework in if need be. Though their home had its "hominess" as Mikey had put it, a large kitchen and living area, and a large master bedroom.

Mikey had designed his wing with play in mind, a large TV and various gaming systems were in the living room. Though his wing had potential to become a home. He seemed intent on having Amy start a family there.

"Raph?" Leo called, poking his head in. Raph waved and then got up.

"Yeah wah?" Raph grumbled.

"Grouch. Dinner's here," Leo replied, "and Lilly is announcing the color scheme for the wedding."

Raph grunted and headed for the nursery.

"Jo?" Raph called, poking his head into the nursery, painted with cartooned motorcycles and race cars on Jaden's side and bright flowers and prancing horses on Jade's side.

"Shhhh! Dormien Ninos!" Jo scolded gently. Leo chuckled at the sight of the twins in their separate cribs, both sound asleep, clutching a stuffed animal. Jo smiled and grabbed both baby monitors one painted maroon, Jaden's and the other painted scarlet, Jade's.

"Hurry before they wake up," Raph teased. Jo rolled her eyes at him and swatted playfully at his arm. Leo rolled his eyes and slipped out after them, chuckling softly.

As they entered the lower family area, one large wing made for all of them to come to, Raph glanced around. The family wing was complete with a large kitchen, a large dining room table, and a spacious living room area.

"Hey where's Mikey?" Raph asked. Lilly glanced up from the cookies she was placing on the cooling rack.

"He went to get Amy," Jane called, she was thankfully not getting morning sickness as bad and could handle normal life for the most part. Jane was sitting at the table cutting out various colored paper patterns for a scrapbook she was working on. Apparently it was family tradition to make a scrapbook for each child, starting before they were born.

Raph picked up the picture of the pregnancy test with a positive sign and chuckled.

"Yah really go all out sis," Raph chuckled, eyeing the colored paper.

"Why not? This baby's a miracle Raph," Jane teased gently.

"That kid is goin' ta' be spoiled rotten," Jo teased, picking up another picture, this one of Leo kissing Jane's belly.

"Of course," Leo said with a grin, kissing Jane gently and then helping her clean up the paper pieces so they could eat dinner.

Raph chuckled and then froze.

"Did ya' say Mikey went ta' get Amy?" Raph gasped. Don chuckled as he helped Leo pick up the various pieces of paper off the floor.

"Yeah, she's in the wedding too," Don replied.

Raph moaned and then grabbed some papers off the table top and sorted them before slipping the good ones into a plastic baggie.

Jane giggled and finished placing all the good stuff in the scrapbook and then closed it. Leo got up slowly, wincing a little as his knee protested. Don eyed him.

"I thought Bishop reengineered that for you," Don asked.

"Yeah, he did, but he said it's still get stiff now and then. He couldn't put it back to how it was, not without some serious rebuilding and I'd be off my feet for three months to make sure everything healed up right," Leo grumbled.

"Let meh just say dis bro, if it's a boy…how the hell are you goin' ta' play with da' kid?" Raph asked. Leo froze and then gave Raph a look.

"Yeah, I'm screwed," Leo muttered turning around and walking over to toss the scraps away. The guys laughed. Jane giggled and walked over to the counter and sat the scrapbook down.

"We have arrived!" Mikey called. Lilly waved hello as Amy followed Mikey in. Jane greeted her with a smile and the friends hugged.

"Ohhhh!!!" Amy giggled, touching Jane's starting to round stomach, "Yay!!!"

Jane laughed and hugged her again.

"This is soooo exciting," Amy laughed, she spotted Leo and gave him a quick hug hello.

Lilly got her hug and Jo did as well, muttering that she hated hugs. Amy just laughed at her and then returned to Mikey. Mikey wrapped an arm around her and then, looked at the others.

"If you say…" Raph started. Leo eyed the two, tense.

"No," Amy giggled, "for goodness sake we've been dating only a month. There was a collective sigh of relief. Then Mikey gave them all a mischievous grin.

"Hell no," Raph snarled. Amy giggled.

"Mikey," Leo chided. Don groaned and headed for the kitchen, shaking his head. Lilly, Jane, Jo, and Amy all exchanged looks and then burst out laughing.

"You should see the looks on your faces," the girls laughed. Mikey was laughing just as hard.

"Michaelangelo!!!" Raph roared, leaping after the blonde.

"YIKES!" Mikey yelped shooting to the other room.

April walked off the elevator with Casey and James seconds later, their wing was at the top of the tower.

"What'd we miss?" Casey asked, watching as the guys tackled Mikey and began wrestling with him.

The girls were laughing to hard to respond.

"OW!" Leo yelped as he ended up being smacked up against the wall.

"MIKEY!" Raph growled as the blonde slipped away and stood laughing at his older brothers laying in a heap on the ground.

"That's a good look for you," Mikey said thoughtfully, eyeing his brothers and thinking they looked very much like a large pretzel.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You," Raph growled. Leo attempted to break free but was pinned under Don and in between the wall and the couch.

"LET ME OUT!" Leo snarled, making another attempt to move, "MIKEY YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"I'M GOING TO…UHHHGGG," Don growled, somehow managing to raise his head from his current, twisted position. Mikey was too preoccupied with laughing at his brothers to hear Jo creeping up on him.

"GOTCHA!" she whooped as she tackled him.

"AHHHH!" Mikey yelped, "RAPHIE SAVE ME FROM YOUR CRAZY WIFE!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner

**Disclaimer:**** "sighs"…do I really have to tell you?**

**Don: Yeah**

**Leo: She doesn't own us.**

**Raph: Just the OCs**

**Mikey: OHHHH AND THE PLOT TOO!!!!**

"**collective rolling of eyes"**

**Chapter 10: Dinner**

"So you were kidding right?" Raph asked, eyeing his brother. Mikey just grinned and Amy giggled. Leo muttered and shifted painfully, his knee protesting the forced wrestling match and the twenty minutes of untangling and trying to get out of the area between the couch and the wall. Leo glared at Mikey.

"Don't go to bed tonight," he muttered. Mikey paled, nervously eyeing the fierce figure. Jane leaned over and kissed Leo, patting his arm.

"Enough," she chided gently. Leo muttered and turned back to the Chinese Food on his plate. Don glared at Mikey and grumbled, wincing from a bruise on his cheek, gained when he had tried to get up and had cracked his face against the wall. Lilly entwined her fingers with his and gave him a gentle smile.

Jo gave Mikey an evil smile and Mikey yelped leaning closer to Amy. He'd gotten his share of bruises and a good battering from her.

"Nice Jo," Mikey whispered. Raph grabbed her arm and then leaned over and kissed his wife. Jo relaxed and turned her attention on him, kissing Raph back.

"Get a room you two," Leo teased. Jo threw her spoon at him, Leo caught it and then shook his head laughing.

"waaaahhhhh"

Raph froze, and turned toward the maroon baby monitor.

"Jaden?" Raph gasped. The boy rarely cried. Raph was up and shooting toward the stairs, not even waiting for the elevator. Leo and the others were up seconds later. Jo charged after Raph when the crying suddenly stopped and turned into a full on shriek.

…

Raph rushed into the nursery to find the cribs toppled over and the window hanging open.

"JADEN!" Raph roared twisting around and looking frantically, "JADE!" The twins were gone.

Jo came in seconds later and joined Raph in the frantic search. Raph was hysterical with rage and fear.

"JADEN! JADE!" he shouted. Leo grabbed him and pulled his trembling brother into a hug. Raph was shaking from the combined emotions of fear and rage. He jerked away and looked at Don.

"Don? What about the security?" Raph demanded, "You said no one would be able to get in undetected!"

"The window was forced open from the inside," Don muttered, staring at the window. Raph paled and then turned to Jo who was struggling to keep herself collected. Raph pulled her close and struggled to regain his own composure. Leo grabbed his phone and dialed the station.

"Chief? Its Hamato, I'm reporting a kidnapping….my niece and nephew…I want the team ready in ten minutes. My brothers will be joining us for the night. Yeah…the Foot," Leo said quickly, hanging up and turning to grip Raph's still shaking arm.

"I'm going to kill them," Raph spat, "if they put one mark on my kids." His yellow-hazel eyes blazing. Jo had recovered and was gripping Raph's arm.

"I'm comin'," she said firmly.

"Hell no," Raph growled.

"THEY'RE MY KIDS TOO RA'EL!" Jo shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. Raph tipped her chin up and kissed her.

"Ill get them back," he whispered. She sobbed finally overcome by the fear and clung to him.

"Be careful," she begged. Raph nuzzled her hair and then kissed her head.

"Promise," Raph said softly, giving her a quick hug he turned and faced his brothers.

"Lets go….they better run like hell," Raph growled. Leo nodded. Don looked furious.

"We can't leave the girls here. There might be more ninja in the building," Don growled. Leo's hands twitched and he touched Jane's arm. They could all see the fear in his eyes.

"Don…the safe room," Lilly whispered.

Don looked at her and then nodded.

"Hurry," Don said quickly. April grabbed James and followed the girls retreating figures. Casey stood by Raph, blue eyes flashing.

"Let's go bust some heads," he growled. Mikey nodded, blue eyes blazing in rage as he looked over the toppled cribs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please. "shutters"


	11. Chapter 11: A Father's Rage

**Disclaimer: Not except the Ocs and the plot.**

**Chapter 11: A Father's Rage**

Raph was pacing the station office, hands curled with rage, yellow-hazel eyes blazing. Leo was talking to the Chief and the rest of his team. Don had managed to pin-point three possible locations and was digging deeper into the security systems of each of the three people. Mikey and Casey were doing their best to keep Raph from breaking things, any more than he already had.

"COME ON!" He roared suddenly, slamming his fist into the wall. Mikey just managed to jump out of the way, flinching at the fist sized dent Raph left behind before returning to pacing, shooting Leo and Don frustrated looks. Don was literally frantic in his search, looking over everything so in depth it was slow going. Casey put a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Easy bro," Casey cautioned, "It won't help if ya' break everything."

Raph gritted his teeth and bit back a sharp comment. Leo poked his head in and then returned to the conversation at hand.

"DON?" Raph growled, fists clenching. Don shot Raph a nervous look.

"Raph…bro I'm checking three different places…I'm working as fast as I can," Don said quietly, trying not to enrage his already furious brother.

"Hey…its that kid," Mikey said quickly, turning Raph's attention off Don and watching as Leo and three others frog-marched the boy into a secure room. Raph spun around, eyes following the offending figure. Raph growled, fists clenching and unclenching, his chest heaving.

"Kyoretsu," Don hissed. Then to their shock Leo came back out of the interrogation room and grabbed a young man in uniform and slammed him up against the wall before dragging him into another room. Then he came out again and grinned at Raph.

Raph grinned evilly and followed Leo into the room.

Ten minutes later Raph came out, his knuckles bloody and grinning.

"Warehouse on eighth," he growled. Leo pushed the two figures in front of him and chuckled.

Kyoretsu eyed Raph warily, he had a bloody nose and was sporting some serious bruises. The other man wasn't so fortunate, his fingers looked broken and he could barely stand. Raph had definitely let them know how ticked off he was. Don grinned and got up, Mikey and Casey eyed the offending figures and gave them fierce glares.

Kyoretsu flinched as Raph's gaze landed on him again.

The brothers' new armor was similar to the armor they wore in cyberspace when Master Splinter had been lost there. Each suit was made of a bi-weave of fibers that put steel to shame. Don's invention, he improved upon the original design. The suits were black, edged in the occupant's chosen color. The helmets were a tighter and tougher version of a motorcycle-sport-helmet. It was made of the same bi-weave fibers and the glass had holographic capabilities, showing certain things. Each was capable of showing various "visions", such as night vision or inferred. Also each helmet had communication systems built into it.

Raph dropped his red helmet in place.

"Let's go get mah kids," Raph growled as he pulled his Sais out from his belt, twirling them. Leo unsheathed his swords and they caught a glimpse of liquid. He sheathed them again.

" And you said my mother had no honor!" Kyoretsu snarled, eyeing Leo's blades. Leo's eyes narrowed fiercely.

"Kyoretsu…I _have_ honor…I just don't tolerate ninja that put children's lives at risk," Leo snarled, looking more menacing than Raph for a moment. He sheathed his swords.

"Heh," Raph chuckled, grabbing the back of Kyoretsu's shirt and twisting him around, "Let's go…before I decide to just kill ya' now," Raph growled. Don's eyes glittered and Mikey walked forward to stand behind Kyoretsu. Casey had a similar suit as the guys but his was, jet black and the front of his helmet was painted to look like a hockey mask.

"Let's go bust some heads," Casey growled, smacking a baseball bat into his waiting palm.

Raph grinned evilly.

"They better be ready for hell 'cuz I'm sendin' 'em there," Raph growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	12. Chapter 12: Desperation

**Disclaimer: "mutters"…**

**Leo: she doesn't own us.**

**Raph: just the OCs and plot. "glares at me"**

**"I whimper"**

**Chapter 12: Desperation **

The rest of Leo's squad was positioned at the exit points of the building, as were other members of the other S.W.A.T. teams. Kyoretsu and the former team member were inside with a very ticked off family.

"Hey guys guess what?" Mikey whispered.

"Not now Mikey," Raph growled, glaring at the blonde.

"Guess," Mikey urged ignoring Raph's growl.

"What Mike?" Leo hissed, desperate to keep the blonde quiet.

"We're like the mafia, you mess with any of us and we go all out," Mikey chuckled. Leo sighed and muttered darkly.

Don rolled his eyes and glanced around the room they were in, searching the shadows for ninja.

Raph leaned forward and gripped Kyoretsu's shoulder, yellow-hazel eyes blazing.

"WHERE?" he snarled. Kyoretsu flinched and pulled away, nervous around the fierce figure.

Seconds later the room filled with ninja and Kyoretsu grinned evilly. Leo growled and jerked his Katanas from their sheaths. Raph snarled and jerked his Sais out of his belt. Don's Bo was ready instantly and Mikey flicked his Nunchucks into the ready position and crouched, eyeing the figures in the shadows.

Raph snarled and before they could react he charged forward, ninja hit the ground faster than they could recover from his attacks. Leo leapt after Raph, fighting with a rage fueled ferocity. The first ninja that felt his blade screamed and dropped to the ground, he didn't get back up. The other ninja were more careful after that.

Don's Bo left ninja broken and battered, some didn't move when the Bo connected to their heads. Mikey had felled more ninja than he normally would, ninja were wary around them now.

Kyoretsu had gotten a blade and was inching up on Leo. Kyoretsu found himself facing the steel of Leo's blade against his own and realized his mistake. Looking into those furious silver-grey eyes he knew he wasn't leaving the warehouse alive.

Raph was nearly slaughtering the ninja, screaming his rage as they kept coming.

When they finally got to the twins they weren't moving. Raph nearly screamed in grief at the sight of the limp forms and then when a ninja started to take Jade, she shrieked in rage.

"THAT'S IT PRINCESS SCREAM! BE PISSED!" Raph laughed, knocking the ninja to the ground and cradling the shrieking infant to his chest. Jaden started screaming seconds later. Raph scooped him up and sheathed his Sais. Teh twins stopped crying when they recognised their fahter's voice.

Raph grinned, suddenly feeling tired, but relieved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

**Disclaimer:**** still no… "mutters in frustration"**

**Sorry about yesterday I had ACTs and I got busy helping my grandparents with something and then I had a Halloween party to go to. I just never got the time to type yesterday.**

**Chapter 13: Aftermath **

Jane peeked into the bedroom and found Leo still sound asleep in the bed and smiled. She walked over and sat beside him. He hadn't twitched since returning two days ago from the battle to retrieve the twins, none of the guys had moved since that battle. They were simply exhausted. Jane kissed him gently and moved the dark curls from his face.

_-*-*- Flashback-*-*-_

"_BEAR!" a man shouted. Bear turned and gasped at the sight of Leo felling ninja faster than should be physically possible. _

_The wave of black clad ninja that had frantically exited the building and had attempted to vanish into the night had been pursued by the furious family. But until now none of them had really seen the four brothers fight. _

"_Hell," another man gasped at the sight of thirty or so ninja pinning Leo back into a corner and then the spray of blood as Leo's blurred blades left them laying on the ground, lifeless. _

_Leo shouted a war cry and rushed through the battle field to help Raph get the twins to safety. Ninja scattered at that roar and those that weren't quick enough met their ends. _

_Don flipped over a wall of ninja and landed in front of Raph, one powerful sweep of his Bo sending ninja to the ground with screams of pain. Mikey came from nowhere and felled ninja with quick movements, that no doubt broke skulls, from his 'chucks. _

_Bear found himself placing the trembling infants into the back of the cop car and returning to his place, gun drawn and at the ready. Raph had turned and crouched, his Sais glinting in the dim light._

_His roar of rage put Leo's to shame and many ninja simply fled as the quartet of brothers leapt back into the fray, intent on finishing off their enemies for good this time. _

_-*-*- End Flashback-*-*-_

A soft knock made Jane look up.

"Hey," Lilly greeted, " you hungry?"

"I just ate but thanks Lilly. How's Don?" she whispered.

"Still out," Lilly murmured, "he's barely twitched since he fell into bed the other night. Are…did they really kill as many as the news said?" she asked nervously.

Jane stood up and touched the distraught young woman's arm.

"Lilly, Don might be a pacifist but he fights just as hard as Leo or Raph when his family is in danger," Jane started.

"I…I can't do this…he killed…I thought he…" Lilly murmured, looking scared.

"Lilly…what are you saying?" Jane asked nervously.

"I've packed my things…I…I'm sorry…I left him a note and the ring," she murmured.

"Lilly?" Jane gasped.

"I…I'm scared of…_him_. Not those ninjas," Lilly got out after a second. Jane struggled to understand and stood frozen in the doorway as Lilly turned and left, the door clicking behind her.

"Oh Donnie," Jane sobbed sinking to the floor, "Lilly you'll kill him…"

…

Lilly stumbled out of the building and got into the cab waiting for her, pausing once to look back up at the building before climbing in. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her.

…

Jo found Jane at the table in the main hall crying softly.

"Jane?" Jo asked nervously.

"Lilly left him," Jane got out. Jo froze and then anger flickered across her features.

"We don't need this," Jo managed. Jane nodded.

_-*-*-Flashback-*-*-_

"_You know Hamato…I'll have to arrest you and your brothers for this…this…slaughter," the Chief said quietly, "I'll be life…you know that…prison."_

_Leo bowed his head._

"_I know," Leo murmured, looking at Raph who was now holding the twins as he leaned against the cop car, "Just…let us…say goodbye…please…give…us a week…we'll be there."_

"_I trust you to do that…but what about your brothers?" The Chief whispered. A tear rolled down Leo's cheek._

"_We'll be there," he murmured._

_-*-*-End Flashback-*-*-_

"What about Amy?" Jo asked.

"She…she hasn't been back since she saw the news," Jane murmured. Jane pressed her hand against her stomach.

"He'll never meet this baby Jo," Jane got out. Jo gripped her sister in law and they shed tears together. Knowing they would be relying on each other now. April was dreading the trial as much as them, Casey was in on the whole thing. He would no doubt walk the same halls of prison as the guys.

It was late that night when Don woke to find the note and locked himself in his room, refusing to come out. Leo and Raph spent their more than likely last night with the women they loved and the families they had started. Leo sat with Jane in his lap and pressed his hand against her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"I love you," Leo whispered.

Mikey, like Don refused to come out of his room, the raw pain of Amy's abandonment too much for his tender heart.

Leo was sitting on the edge of the bed as Jane slept, simply looking at her, memorizing what she looked like. _Jail will break Mikey, Don will go mad…Raph…he'll waste away in there…he needs to be able to see his kids. Jane…I'm so sorry Sai'ai. Forgive me guys…I'm the leader of this family…I'll take this fall…_

Leo got up and took the picture of Jane and him together off the living room banister and pulled the picture out and put it in his pocket. He bowed his head and headed outside and toward the police station.

The Chief looked up and the rest of Leo's team watched as the Chief cuffed their former leader and lead him back to a holding cell.

"Chief…let them go…I'll take all of their sentences," Leo whispered.

"That's four life sentences Leo," the chief murmured.

"I know," Leo replied before the Chief closed his eyes and looked away as the door was closed and Leo sat on the cot. Head down, tears streaming.

The next day in court Leo's brothers were told to go home as Leo stood before the judge and waited for the verdict. His brothers frantically tried to get by but the Chief told them to go.

"He's…he told the judge he was the only one there," the Chief said softly.

"No!" Don cried as seconds later the Judge's mallet hit the stand and the people in the room stood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	14. Chapter 14: The Verdict

**Disclaimer:**** "glances over shoulder at angry guys" Um…no… "scoots closer to door"**

**Chapter 14: The Verdict **

*That Morning Before the Trial*

Raph stood over the twins cribs, staring down at the two sadly.

"I love ya' both," Raph whispered, "Jaden…ya' gotta take care o' ya' mom. Do that for me? Jade baby…my lil' princess…be good alright? Don't fight with ya' mom alrigh'? I'll…I'll write ya' both everyday…"

Raph pressed a kiss gently to their heads and slipped a letter under each of their pillows. Jade started to fuss as Raph left the room. Raph sobbed and walked out, desperate to go while he still had control. He gripped Jo close and kissed her. Jo pressed her face to Raph's chest and sobbed.

"Send me pictures?" Raph begged softly. She nodded. They remained like that, frozen, unable pull away knowing it was the last time they ever would be able to be close like this.

Raph tipped her face up and kissed her then simply looked at her, memorizing her face. He wiped a tear away and then turned to go down to the main hall and Jo stood watching him go a moment before going in to quiet the twins.

Raph found Casey waiting for him and they both nodded to each other. Don soon joined them and later Mikey. Raph looked toward the elevator, waiting for Leo. Seconds went by, then minutes, nothing. Raph felt nervous fear creep over him. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Jane came rushing out. She grabbed the remote and stood frozen as the news came on. The whole room froze.

_This morning the killer of the Saki Industries guards came forward. He is being placed on trail immediately and his lawyer is currently claiming insanity. I know you are all wondering who. It will be a shock then to learn that the killer was none other than S.W.A.T. captain Hamato Leonardo. He has made no statement other than he was the one who killed the guards. _

The man on screen touched the ear bud and then nodded.

_I've just been told that Leonardo is being brought into the courthouse now, we're going live with O'Connel. _

_I'm here outside the courthouse Jim. The van has just pulled up and they are bringing him in. The crowd here is furious._

"_MURDER!"_

"_MONSTER!"_

"_HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?"_

_Here he comes…_

The guys watched frozen as Leo walked past the crowd, the cuffs on his wrists, head up and shoulders squared. He flinched as men spat on him but kept walking. Raph shook his head and struggled to find words. His fists clenched as a woman threw a tomato at Leo and it splattered across Leo's shirt. The cops immediately removed her. Leo faltered then and bowed his head. The shouts of the angry crowd seeming to crush him. Leo lifted his head again and squared his shoulders once more, continuing on. Don walked slowly toward the screen and stood frozen there. Mikey was sobbing, chest heaving as Leo entered the courthouse.

"No…" Don gasped, "no…Leo…no."

"We have to stop him…" Mikey begged.

"We will Mikey," Raph said firmly turning and rushing out the door.

**Back to the end of Chp.13**

Don finally managed to push past the Police Chief, Raph and Mikey behind him.

"NO!" Don shouted. The people in the room turned, shocked.

"GET THEM OUT!" The judge ordered. Don was seized and Raph found himself being dragged back. Mikey was also stopped and pulled away.

"LEO!" Mikey screamed, "HE DIDN'T DO IT!" Leo didn't move, refusing to look back, tears streaming down his cheeks and his chest heaving.

"WE HELPED!" Raph cried as he was dragged back. Gasps rose and the Judge looked at Leo quietly.

"Is this true?" she asked.

"No," Leo answered, "I am completely responsible."

"LEO! TELL THE TRUTH!" Don begged. Leo stood frozen chest heaving, tears flowing freely.

"I'm responsible," Leo repeated, he never looked up. The judge put a hand up stopping the police's attempts to pull the guys back.

"Leonardo Hamato, I wish to speak with you privately," the Judge said firmly slamming her hammer down, signaling a recess. The Chief took Leo's arm and the had him follow the Judge back into her private chambers. The guys waited frantically

….

"You may leave Chief," The Judge ordered.

"Ma'am?" the Chief replied, startled. She shooed him out and gestured for Leo to sit. Leo remained standing.

"Tell me, tell me the truth," the Judge ordered as Leo remained standing.

"I am responsible," Leo whispered, "They are trying to protect me."

"I think you are lying," she said softly.

"No," Leo whispered.

"Were your brothers involved?" she demanded softly.

"No," Leo repeated.

"And yet you weep," The Judge said softly.

"I will never see my child," Leo replied, "I've dishonored my family."

"Dishonored?" the Judge said startled.

"My family was raised by the Code of Bushido, I have dishonored my family by acting rashly. I was not myself that night," Leo whispered.

"What would bring you to act so rashly?" The Judge asked.

Leo remained silent.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"They threatened my family," Leo whispered after a minute, "I _am_ to blame."

"Hmmm," The Judge said gently, eyeing Leo quietly.

….

Don stood frozen in the courtroom, desperately watching the hall where the Judge had left with Leo.

Thirty Minutes later the Judge returned and everyone stood. Leo was brought back to his former place. He never looked at his family.

The Judge sat down and then gestured for the rest of the people present to sit. The Jury watched Leo carefully.

"I'm declaring this trial annulled," the Judge said suddenly. Leo's head snapped up in shock. The Judge slammed the mallet down and sat back.

"That's final, no one in this family can be charged with this crime," she ordered.

There were a million questions at once. The Judge put her hand up.

"I have reviewed the evidence for this case and have declared this one man could never do such damage nor could four people, there for none of the Hamato family will be held responsible. That is final. You all are dismissed," she ordered.

Leo stood frozen and he remained that way until his brothers came and dragged him into a hug. The chief removed Leo's cuffs and Raph dragged Leo into a bear hug.

"IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING THAT STUPIDAGAIN I SWEAR I'LL KILL YA'!" he shouted over the protesting crowd.

Leo just sobbed and leaned into them. Mikey clung to him.

"You…idiot," Mikey wept. Don wrapped arms around him and then cuffed Leo in the back of the head.

"Idiot," he managed.

Leo shook his head and said, "Let's…go home."

The crowd was screaming its rage as Leo and his brothers left the courthouse.

Jane threw a few things at Leo and then collapsed against him sobbing and telling him he was horrible for not saying good-bye. Raph clutched Jo close and then held his kids, tears streaming.

April clung to Casey as did James.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?

*Oh come on I'm not _that_ mean. I really had you going huh? "grins"*


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontation

**Disclaimer:**** Still no "glances at annoyed figures behind her" heh…**

**Chapter 15: Confrontation **

Don was sitting at his desk at O'Neil Tech. Don had gone to Lilly's old desk earlier only to have found out that she had left the company weeks ago. When the uproar over Leo's sudden annulled trial was still going on. The judge to further prove her point as that none of the Hamato family would be charged had done extensive research on Ninjitsu fighting and had "proven" that no four ninja could take on over 30,000 ninja at once and win. That information plus other "facts" and an live interview from Leo had finally placated the furious community. When asked why he claimed to have done the deed Leo had replied.

"_There was no one else it could've been pinned to anyway. Our family has history with the Foot Clan. Though we hung up our weapons long ago for anything other than sparring matches."_

Don sighed and glanced sadly at the photo of himself and Lilly on his desk. She had left him, saying she was scared of him.

"Don?" a whisper made him turn. Don jumped from his seat and whirled around.

"Lilly?" he breathed, then froze anger flicking across his face, "what do you want?"

Lilly started crying.

"I was scared," she sobbed, "that I'd never see you again…so…I said I was scared of you and…I…I…Donnie I'm sorry. I didn't know what to think."

Don remained frozen for a moment and then turned to his desk.

"And yet you waited this long to come back to me," Don growled.

"I left town," she sobbed, "I went home."

Don kept his back turned on her, his heart breaking, he ached for it to be true, but could he ever truly trust her now?

"Sickness and heath…" Don murmured, "isn't part of the vows we would've taken?"

"Richer or poorer," Lilly whispered, "Donnie…please…look at me." Don turned and gave her a cold glare. She wept.

"Donnie…I _love_ you. I _never_ stopped. I was just…scared…I figured if I left…I'd never have to face saying good-bye when…you were put behind bars," Lilly whispered, walking up to him.

Don closed his eyes and looked away.

"How can I ever trust you again?" he whispered.

"Let me prove it," she murmured, hesitantly touching his arm. Don looked at her, aching to say yes.

"I…I don't think I ever could Lillian," Don said firmly pulling away. Lilly sobbed and then gave him a desperate look.

"Please…let me prove it," she begged.

Don remained still, heart screaming.

"Find a new job, keep it for a year…don't come near me until that year is over. If you still claim to love me then I'll believe you," Don said softly.

"Anything to prove it to you," Lilly whispered, she turned to leave, tears streaming.

Don waited until she had gone half way down the hall and then sprinted out to her and pulled her close. Lilly broke down and clung to him.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" She wept. Don just clung to her, weeping with her.

"I forgive you," he wept, knowing now that if she was truly to do that, she did love him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	16. Chapter 16: Shock

**Disclaimer:**** I have yet to come into ownership of the Hamato brothers.**

**Chapter 16: Shock**

Don walked down to the main living area. Lilly had finished her nursing credentials only weeks before the incident with the Foot and she had found a new job, working for a hospital close to her soon to be new home. They had affirmed the engagement and had dealt with the rest of the family being skeptical, it had taken them a while to warm back up to her. Leo had been sulking lately, rarely leaving the tower. Lilly had taken one look at the silent figure and had given him a hug. To all of their shock Leo had actually cried softly for a few seconds.

Don froze when he heard something clatter in the kitchen. He crept forward and peeked into the kitchen.

"LEO?" Don gasped, rushing forward when he saw Leo standing at the kitchen sink. Leo nearly jumped out of his skin and then clung to the counter. Don froze and gasped at the sight of blood on Leo's shirt, face, and rolling down his brother's arm.

"Oh my…what happened?" Don got out. Leo was shaking.

"D-Don go back to bed…" Leo whispered, he was still shaking. Don rushed forward and grabbed a towel to press it to Leo's side. Leo yelped and Don shook his head, fear causing him to eye Leo worriedly.

"Take your shirt off bro," Don said gently. Leo shook his head.

"J-Just g-go back to bed," Leo managed. Don looked at his brother's face and then took a double take.

"Leo?" Don said gently, making Leo look at him, "what happened?"

"I-I went…for a walk," Leo managed. Don gritted his teeth and gently pulled Leo close. Shocked by how badly Leo was shaking. Don gently helped his brother remove his shirt and shook his head at the sight of the bruises_._

_Leo hasn't been able to leave the tower since the trial. Too many people have tried to attack him. Oh bro…I need to get you to a hospital._

"Hang in there bro," Don said quietly.

"Don? What's going-oh hell Leo!" Raph gasped as he scrambled forward. Leo jumped again and Don placed a gentle hand on Leo's quaking body.

"Raph I need to run him to the hospital, he's been beat pretty bad and he's a basket case," Don said quietly, "I need to leave _now_. He's going into shock from blood loss."

"I'll walk ya' both out," Raph said firmly. Don quickly made a temporary bandage. Raph wrapped an arm around Leo and pulled him close. Leo leaned into him and just shook.

"Easy bro," Raph whispered. They got down to the main doors and found people outside the doors protesting loudly. Don gritted his teeth and turned back toward the elevator.

"Don?" Raph growled.

"They'll attack him and he can't handle that right now," Don said in frustration, "I'll do what I can up in the medical room I've started to get stocked."

They got Leo to the room and woke Jane and Mikey to help keep Leo calm. It took thirty minutes for Don to finish stitching Leo's injuries and Jane had to lay down next to him to keep him calm. Don cleaned up the supplies and gritted his teeth.

"Shell," Mikey muttered, "I haven't seen Leo that shook since Bishop…ya' know."

"We'll take him to the hospital in an hour, he's stable for now but I want to get some good x-rays done and a make sure he's going to be able to handle leaving the tower. In order for that-" Dons started.

"He needs ta' calm down," Raph finished. Don nodded and glanced at Jane. Leo was slumped against her and sound asleep, still trembling even then.

"Sticks and stone may break my bones but words will never hurt me….it's a piece of shi-crap," Mikey spat, "they're tearing him apart…he needs to get out of the city. At least for a while anyway."

"Mikey's right Don," Raph sighed, "as rare as that is."

Mikey glared at him.

"Give him an hour and we'll take him to the hospital, then we'll figure out everything from there," Don sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	17. Chapter 17: A Break From the City

**Disclaimer:**** still no… "sighs".**

**Chapter 17: A Break From the City**

Jane glanced at her cell phone as it went off. She and Leo had left New York and had come out to the Farmhouse for a few weeks after Leo had been attacked the other night. He was still rather rattled by it all, more on edge then his family had ever seen him before.

Jane picked up her phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Don…no…he went for a walk," Jane sighed.

_Are you sure that's…wise? Jane he's been…_

"Don he's barely been out of the tower in weeks, he locked himself in his room after that night. If he want's to go outside for a bit I'm letting him," Jane snapped.

_Easy sis…I'm just worried about my bro._

"Sorry Don…I just…I worry about him…he's so rattled. I just-" she sighed, leaning against the counter.

_Jane…sis…I know…we're all worried about him…having your older brother have a panic attack in the middle of the hospital tends to make you worry about him._

"Yeah…I know…Don he's…been claustrophobic lately…" Jane said softly.

_That's unfortunately understandable…that mob cornered him_ _and then attacked him. Corners and small spaces would more than likely remind him of the experience. The Police Chief called._

"What'd he say? Can Leo-?" Jane started.

_They can't give him his job back…I have to take his gun and badge in later. _

Jane's shoulders slumped and she leaned against the counter.

"He…oh Don he doesn't need this right now…he's enough of a mess as it is," Jane whispered, "Don…he woke up screaming last night…"

_Not something I wanted to hear…he hasn't had nightmares like this since we were in our teens…_

"He said…he said he'd forgotten what it was like to be considered…a monster," Jane whispered.

Don was silent of a moment.

_Oh Leo…_

They were both silent a while.

"Don…we bought-" Jane started.

_The farmhouse we know. April told us…she said you told her you both wanted to have a place where you could get out of the city, that was familiar. _

"Leo doesn't know yet, but I …I wanted him to have somewhere where he felt safe," Jane sighed.

_Probably a good idea. Oh I almost forgot to tell you. Amy called the other day._

"What did she want? I can't believe she just walked out on Mikey like-" Jane started.

_Her dad died…she left Mikey a note but he never found it until she called._

"Oh…oh Amy…I…" Jane whispered.

_Yeah Raph and I did the same thing…we felt bad too. Mikey's getting on a plane to go to her tonight. He'll be there for a while. _

"I'll call her…how're things with Lilly?" Jane sighed.

_Rough…a lot of people have been calling her things…you know how timid she can be. I forgive her I really do, but Jane she left._

"Don from what she told me, she panicked. She thought she was losing you forever. Don its different for me and Jo, we're married already. Don for her, it would've meant she would never had been able to marry you to have your kids. She never would've been able to come home to you. She loves you Don. She just panicked," Jane sighed.

_How do I know she won't just leave again after things get tough?_

"She nearly lost you once by making a bad decision, I don't think she'll make another one," Jane comforted.

_Yeah…I just…_

"I know," Jane comforted, "Just give it time."

_Thanks sis…you now normally I'd ask Leo…but…yeah…_

"I know, its kind of the same concept he needs time to heal Don. As much as I want him to just bounce back, I know its going to take longer than that," Jane sighed.

The door opened and Jane turned to it.

"Leo?" she called, "Don he's back, he sounds upset…I'll call you later."

_Alright._

They both hung up. Jane found Leo sitting on the couch, head in his hands.

"Hey," she whispered, wrapping an arm around him.

"I'm sorry…I just…everything…anymore…I-" Leo whispered. Jane kissed him and pulled him close despite his tensing up of the close contact. He leaned against her and just stayed there. He pressed his hand against her stomach.

"I just messed things up for you," Leo murmured, "I'm sorry."

Jane put her hand over his and sighed.

"Your dad was trying to do the right thing. He loves you very much," Jane whispered. Leo closed his eyes and Jane pressed her head to his and they stayed like that for a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	18. Chapter 18: Loyalty and Comfort

**Disclaimer:**** O.O Wait…you mean I **_**don't**_** own the guys? Dang… "bursts into tears"**

**Chapter 18: Loyalty and Comfort**

Mikey got off the plane and looked around him.

"Mikey!" Amy called. She was a mess, dark circles under her eyes and tear trails down her cheeks. Mikey rushed forward and hugged her close. She clung to him sobbing softly.

"Its ok," Mikey comforted.

"I didn't want to leave…but…but dad…he," she got out.

"I know," Mikey whispered, pulling her tight and kissing her forehead, "Come on, let's get you home."

Amy clung to him and Mikey kept a arm wrapped around her as he cradled her head against his shoulder. They got outside and Amy lead him to her Jeep. Mikey put his bag in the back and then hopped into the passenger seat next to her.

Amy waited until he was buckled in before leaving the parking space and heading out into traffic. After a half hour Amy pulled into the driveway of a small suburban home and then with Mikey headed inside.

"Amy? Oh…hello," a woman greeted. Amy quickly introduced them.

"Mikey…my mom Katherine, Mom…Michaelangelo or Mikey," Amy said softly. Mikey bowed a little and then pulled the distraught Amy close.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Williams," Mikey said softly, "I'm sorry for your loss I…know what its like to lose someone who is close …so…I-"

"Thank-you dear," Katherine interrupted gently, "Come on into the kitchen. Amy honey will you show him where he will be sleeping first?"

"Yeah," Amy murmured. Mikey pulled her close after they reached the guest room.

"Its ok," Mikey murmured.

"I thought…I lost you and then…I never got the chance to say good-bye…Oh Mikey…I…then I saw the news and…and…" Amy wept softly.

Mikey sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her tight. Whispering soft words of comfort into her ear as she cried softly.

"I miss 'im," she whispered after she had gathered herself again.

"I know…its hard, but he would want you to move on you know? My father always said that when he died we couldn't dwell on the sad thoughts but…always think about the good times," Mikey replied gently. Amy leaned into him.

"That's what…my dad said too…he said everyone's time comes and that's when they have to go," Amy sniffed, "Mikey? How's…Leo doing?"

"He's…rattled…but he'll be back on his feet in no time," Mikey murmured.

"He looked really worked up on the news the other day," she murmured, still leaned against him. Mikey stroked her hair before replying.

"He…he got cornered when he went out for a walk and…so many people are upset over how many of the ninja that died…they…they believe what they want to believe and they attacked Leo in a back alley," Mikey replied, "he wouldn't fight back because it'd ya' know sort of refute everything the Judge said. He's been jumpy ever since, doesn't like getting backed into corners too much anymore."

"I can see why…is he…ok otherwise?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, just rattled and he needed some stitches," Mikey sighed.

"Amy?" he mother called.

"Coming mom," Amy called. As they headed down the hall toward the kitchen Mikey stopped to look at the family portrait on the wall.

"I…wish I could've met him," Mikey murmured. Amy nodded and leaned against him.

"I think you would've liked him, he…you remind me of him a little I guess," Amy whispered.

"Great…I'm your dad now huh?" Mikey teased gently. Amy giggled. Mikey grinned.

"Awesome…it worked," he teased with a chuckle. Amy giggled harder.

"I forgot how good it feels to laugh," she got out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	19. Chapter 19:Babysitting

**Disclaimer:**** O.O You thought **_**I**_** owned the cannon characters? "bursts into hysterical laughter"**

**Chapter 19: Babysitting**

Don and Lilly had agreed to give Raph and Jo some much needed alone time. The two were exhausted and had collapsed into bed after Don left with Jade. Don and Lilly had, had the twins for three hours now. Don had gotten up to call Jane to check up on Leo about a half hour ago. Leo and Jane had been at the farmhouse for three weeks now. Leo had made progress toward being able to return home, but it was a working process. Jane had told them he still had issues with small spaces now and then.

Lilly was laying stretched out on her stomach with Jaden laying on a blanket in front on her.

"Hey," she cooed. Jaden squealed in delight as she kissed his belly, reaching for her, smiling with a toothless grin.

Don walked in just then holding Jade and smiled. Lilly caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye and looked at him.

"How's Leo?" she asked.

"Better than he was, Jane said he's bouncing back finally. He's…writing a book apparently," Don replied with a chuckle. Jade protested as Don started to lay her down next to her brother.

"_Really_?" Lilly asked softly, then turned her attention back to Jaden "oh yes…you're so cute…"

"He told her he's been working on it off an on since he was eight. Its news to me," Don said sitting down. Jade protested the change in altitude.

"Oh…enough…enough," Don cooed to Jade. Her yellow-hazel eyes widened in surprise at his sudden change of voice and she stopped fussing.

Lilly giggled.

"She's confused…" Lilly got out. Don grinned.

"What's wrong?" Don cooed softly. Jade gave him a confused look.

"uuuhhh?" she whimpered.

"Oh yeah?" Don cooed.

Jade cocked her head a little and then squealed loudly, reaching forward.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Jade demanded.

Lilly giggled.

"She'll be the first of the two to walk and talk," Lilly said softly.

Jade had succeeded in cuddling closer to Don and was now pulling or attempting to pull his hair, is was almost too short to pull.

"Ow!" Don yelped as Jade got a hold and tugged. Don gently pried her fingers away.

"Uh!!!" Jade protested, waving her hands in frustration.

"Now I know why Raph cut his hair short," Don muttered, stopping Jade from grabbing his hair again.

Lilly smiled and turned back to the whimpering Jaden. She scooped him up and cradled him against her chest.

"Oh you want some attention don't you?" she cooed. She kissed him gently. Jaden was watching his sister.

"Uhh?" he asked quietly. Jade twisted toward him and stopped attempting to rip Don's hair out.

"Uhhhhh-aaa," Jade replied.

Both Don and Lilly blinked in surprise.

"They're…talking to each other?" Lilly managed. Don grinned.

"Great…they're going to be smart…now the world is definitely _doomed_," Don sighed. Lilly burst out laughing and cuddled the confused Jaden. Jade protested as Don fell into his own laughing fit.

It was about an hour later when Raph came down to check on the twins.

Jade squealed when she saw him and reached for him.

Raph grinned.

"Hey Princess," Raph cooed, picking up the infant.

Don snorted and nearly spat coffee onto the counter at the sudden change from Raph's normally deep-voiced-heavy-Brooklyn accent to the higher "baby-talk" voice. Raph glared at Don. Lilly was struggling to contain giggles.

"Shut-up," Raph snapped. Lilly lost her battle there and squeaked before bursting into laughter, cradling Jaden against her.

"HEY watch 'is 'ead!" Raph growled. Lilly pulled Jaden closer and kissed his forehead.

"Raph, he's fine," Don soothed, "He's cradled close to her."

"I know…its…just," Raph sighed, holding Jade against his chest and sighing.

"We know you get nervous about them," Don comforted, "but trust me, nothing bad will happen to my niece and nephew if I'm around."

"And I'm careful. For goodness sake do you think I have a death wish?" Lilly teased. Raph chuckled.

"Good point," Raph chuckled. Jade started protesting Raph's lack of attention on her.

"What?" Raph cooed, "I'm talking ta' ya' Uncle Donnie and Aunt Lilly. Well ya' goin' ta' have ta' wait Princess. Yeah…ya' will."

"Uhhhh!!" Jade cried. Raph shook his head and kissed her temple.

"Ya' really are a brat ya' know that?" Raph teased softly. Jade snuggled against him, hand grasping one of his fingers in a tight grip. Her eyes fluttered closed. Jaden yawned and then started to rub his eyes, whimpering softly.

"Looks like ya' both are ready for nap time," Raph whispered. Don smiled gently.

"Looks like it, you want us to set up the play pen and lay them down in there?" Don asked.

"Naw, Jo and I've been havin' 'em cuddled between us lately," Raph replied, adjusting Jade so he could take Jaden as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	20. Chapter 20:Bishop's Call

**Disclaimer:****No…I don't own the cannon characters…just the OCs and the plot.**

**Chapter 20: Bishop's Call**

Jane stood up and glanced at the farmhouse front door, Leo was asleep on the couch, covered in papers from when he was writing. Jane walked over and opened the door.

"Raph?" she asked. Raph looked down at a pad of paper.

"Ma'am do you own a Mustang GT?" he asked.

Jane struggled to contain giggles.

"Yes we do," she giggled.

"Its illegally parked and I'm going to have to move it," Raph replied, pretending to scribble on the pad.

Jane let her giggles out and leaned on the door frame, clutching her sides.

Raph cracked a grin.

"Hey sis," he greeted pulling her into a hug, "how's Fearless?"

""He finally crashed at noon," Jane replied, stepping back to show Leo's sprawled figure. Raph chuckled.

"Heh ya' got the keys? We need ta' pull in," Raph asked.

"Yeah here," Jane grabbed the keys and handed them to Raph.

"Be in a bit," Raph said before jogging back to Leo's Mustang and moving it. Jane turned back to Leo and shook her head, kissing his forehead gently. She started to pick up some of the scattered papers.

"I got 'em," Leo mumbled, rolling over and succeeding in falling off the couch. He grunted and sat up. Jane giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Sorry," he muttered, helping her gather up the papers.

"You're still half asleep my Knight," Jane teased, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

"Should we come bahk tomorrow?" Jo asked from the doorway. Leo turned quickly and fell.

"Wah? Who?" he got out. Jane giggled and Jo cracked a grin. Leo shook his head, clearing it.

"Hey bro," Raph greeted, coming in with Jade in her carrier. Jo sat Jaden's carrier down and checked on the sleeping infant.

"He still out?" Raph asked softly, glancing toward his son. Jo nodded, smiling at the little boy.

"What? Why are you here?" Leo mumbled, grabbing the scattered papers and standing.

Jane steadied him as he swayed.

"Ok…and that's the way toward the kitchen," Don's voice called from the other room.

"This place is beautiful," Lilly gasped.

"We thought we'd join ya' for a few weeks," Raph replied. Leo smiled.

"Thanks guys," Leo sighed, rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his dark curls in the process.

Raph chuckled.

"Hey how about letting me read this story of yours Jane's been tellin' us about?" Raph asked. Leo looked down at the papers he was holding.

"Um…I need to organize them first," Leo mumbled. Jane giggled and picked up the remaining papers on the floor.

Raph chuckled.

"Ya' need help-ah Jade ya' brat," Raph muttered, turning toward his crying daughter. Leo shook his head.

"You really shouldn't call your daughter that bro," Leo chided gently. Raph raised an eye brow and sighed. Leo took a double take at Raph.

"Did you cut your hair?" Leo asked startled. Raph laughed hoisting his daughter up and holding her.

"First of all, she _is_a brat. Second yeah I got sick of her pulling my hair," Raph replied. Leo sat his papers down.

"Let me see my niece," Leo ordered. Raph rolled his eyes but handed over the infant.

"Uuuhhhh?" Jade protested, "UHHAAA!" she reached toward Raph.

"Naw Princess ya' Uncle Leo wants ya'," Raph cooed. Leo stared at Raph a second and snorted before regaining his composure.

"Wow…" Leo chuckled, "hey! Hey Jade."

Jade looked at Leo, yellow-hazel eyes wide.

"Uhh?" she cried softly.

"Oh really?" Leo replied, cradling the infant. Jade gave Leo a mischievous look at reached for his hair.

"Ooooh!" Jade cooed. Leo caught her hand.

"I don't think so," Leo teased gently.

"UHHH!" Jade shrieked, her little eyes narrowing in anger, "uh-uh-uh-uh!!!"

Raph laughed softly.

"Weren't ready fer dat were ya' princess?" he chuckled. Jade started crying and leaned toward Raph, hands grasping.

"Uhh!" she cried. Leo cradled her and started singing softly. Jade quieted, eyes fluttering.

"Uhhh," she whimpered. Raph took her back.

"Come here brat," Raph cooed, kissing her gently. Leo grinned and shook his head.

"You're starting to freak me out Raph," Leo said nervously. Raph laughed.

"Yeah…freak myself out with these two sometimes," Raph chuckled, nuzzling his daughter's face. Jade cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck, sucking on her thumb and snuggling close to him. Raph sighed, eyes softening a look of contentment on his features.

Leo smiled.

"Uhhh?" Jaden whimpered.

"Uh-oh, my boy's up," Raph sighed. Jade turned her head toward her brother.

"Jo?" Raph called.

"I got 'em," Leo chuckled bending over and lifting his nephew up. Jaden cooed and snuggled close to Leo.

"Ow!" Leo gasped as Jaden grabbed a dark curl.

Raph guffawed.

"That's my boy," Raph laughed.

"Don't encourage him," Leo growled. Raph just shook his head.

"Ra'el?" Jo called.

"Leo got 'im," Raph called back, "what ya' all up to out there?"

"Getting' dinner ready and Don is bringing the luggage in," Jo replied.

"Leo?" Jane called.

"Yeah?" Leo replied.

"Um…John's on the phone, he says it important," Jane said quietly.

"I never even heard it ring," Raph muttered. Leo nodded in agreement.

Leo handed Jaden off to Jane who cuddled him and gave him a kiss.

"Oh hello sweetie, you're much more easy to cuddle than your daddy. Yes you are," Jane cooed.

"Wow," Raph muttered. Jane giggled.

"Oh come on bro, it's a miracle if we get a hug from you," Jane teased.

Raph sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," Raph muttered.

Leo grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello John?" Leo asked.

_Leonardo I wish to have you on my personal guard when I meet with the Triceratons and the Utrons next month. I will of course pay for all fees. _

"Bish, you realize that I'm not the most popular person right now? It might not be good to have me on your guard," Leo replied.

_Have you watched the news today? _"sounds of light laughter" _Donatello gave quite the speech this morning._

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

_Ask your brother or better yet turn the TV on. Anyway I need an answer by Monday alright?_

"Of course Bishop," Leo sighed, hanging up. He turned and walked over to the TV and flipped it on, the remote hit the floor seconds later.

"DON!" Leo called, "WHAT? YOU…wow." Staring at the enraged figure of his brother on the screen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please.


	21. Chapter 21: A Decision Made

**Disclaimer:**** "sighs" no I have yet to acquire ownership of the cannon characters.**

**Chapter 21: A Decision Made**

Don stuck his head around the corner.

"What?" he asked. Leo turned and pointed toward the TV.

"Holy…" was all Leo got out. Don blushed and ruffled his brown hair.

"Um…yeah…I just got sick of how everybody was treating you and…kinda…snapped," Don muttered.

"Kinda?" Raph laughed, "Ya' freaked out on a live interview with the Morning Show."

Don blushed harder.

"Uh!" Jade agreed.

Raph raised an eyebrow at her and then turned back to Don and the still shocked Leo.

Leo rushed forward and hugged Don.

"I'm going to kill you later. But thanks bro," Leo whispered. Don gasped and then hugged Leo back.

"Hey, what are brothers for huh?" Don laughed. Leo put him down and cuffed Don's head.

"And you call me an idiot," Leo laughed.

Don grinned ducking just in time.

"Getting slow in your old age there bro," Don teased.

Leo grinned and jumped after Don.

"HEY WATCH THE KIDS!," Raph growled, moving out of the way and shielding Jade. Jane stepped up the stairs still holding Jaden.

"Uhhhh!!!" Jaden whimpered reaching for Raph.

"You're just going to have to wait sweetie, your Uncles are in the way," Jane cooed.

Raph shook his head as Don and Leo started wrestling. Jo and Lilly laughed as Don found himself pinned down.

"Don!! Don you're my man!!! Get him!!!" Lilly cried. Don twisted up an threw Leo down.

"Oooffff," Leo grunted as the wind got knocked out of him.

"GET HIM LEO!!" Jane cried. Leo grinned mischievously and reached up to tickle Don.

"HAHAHAHA…stop! Please!" Don begged twisting on the floor in an attempt to get away.

"TICKLE TORTURE!" Leo hooted, continuing to tickle Don mercilessly.

"Stop!" Don gasped, laughing so hard he was barely breathing, " You're going to make me pee!"

Raph shook his head, laughing and the others joined I seconds later. Leo grinned and finally stopped tickling Don.

"Had enough Ototo?" Leo teased.

Don lay gasping for breath, still laughing some.

"No…more…I…surrender…" Don gasped. Leo chuckled and offered Don a hand, helping him up. Don got up and glared teasingly at Leo.

"I'll get you for that later," he growled, still smiling.

"Suuuuuure," Leo teased.

*

"Is Mikey still with Amy?" Leo asked as he helped get things ready for dinner that night.

The twins we in the playpen asleep for now.

"Yeah, they'll be here tomorrow though," Raph replied, setting the plates out on the table.

"Good I miss the chuckle-head," Leo sighed, "sorry…about…"

"Leo, ya' got attacked by a mob of angry people…its fine," Raph cut off.

Leo relaxed, placing the dishware down.

"Thanks," Leo whispered. Raph rolled his eyes and cuffed Leo in the head gently.

"Idiot," Raph teased.

*Later that Night*

"Sai'ai?" Leo murmured.

"Hmmm?" Jane asked softly, snuggling closer to Leo.

"Would you be ok with me working as a guard for Bishop?" Leo murmured.

Jane sat up and after kissing him she replied with, "Leo you're a warrior, a fighter. Writing that book is great, but you're heart aches for a good fight. So yeah, I'm ok with it."

Leo smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you," Leo sighed.

"Oh stop, I'm going back to sleep. Dejikiseki is upset that you woke me up," Jane teased. Leo smiled and dove under the covers to kiss Jane's belly. Jane rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Push over," she teased. Leo nuzzled her neck and pulled her close after he came out of the covers.

"I love _both_ of you," Leo whispered. Jane smiled.

"I love you too my Knight," Jane replied, snuggling closer to Leo and resting her head on Leo's chest.

Leo watched her sleep and sighed a smile on his face, completely content to stay still.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	22. Chapter 22: Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer:**** O.o? No…I don't own the guys…. -.- "glares in frustration". **

**Chapter 22: Wedding Bells and An Announcement**

**We are in the Month of August**

Don was pacing the foyer of the Catholic cathedral Lilly had requested being married in.

"Don? I've got a question for ya'," Raph sighed, arms folding over his chest, wrinkling the suit he was wearing.

"Yeah?" Don replied.

"Why are you and Lilly getting married in a Catholic church if neither one of you are Catholic?" Raph asked.

"It's a cathedral and Lilly thought it was beautiful," Don replied.

"Church, cathedral whateva," Raph muttered.

"Oh stop Raph, just because you and Jo eloped at three in the morning doesn't mean Don and Lilly have to," Leo teased.

"AWWWW Poor Raphie's jealous," Mikey teased.

Raph glared at him.

"Mikey…next week I'm going down ta' Mexico with Jo ta' get married for her family in a chur-cathedral because Jo's family is Catholic. I have to frickin' be CATHOLIC!" Raph snapped.

Mikey flinched.

Leo chuckled.

"Jo said she isn't a practicing catholic Raph, you just have to be for the duration of the wedding," Leo comforted placing a hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph grumped and glared at the altar down the way.

Mikey sniggered.

"Poor Raphie…" he sighed, shaking his head. Raph growled.

"Please you two…I _can't_ afford to rebuild this place so _no_ fighting," Don growled rounding on Raph and Mikey. Both of the figures froze and struck angelic poses.

Leo snorted and leaned back.

"Hey you and Jane haven't told us boy or girl yet," Raph said suddenly, looking at Leo.

Leo grinned and made a motion as if zipping his mouth closed

"AWWW COME ON! PLEEEEEEAAASEEEE!" Mikey begged.

Leo just grinned.

Don gave Leo a pleading look.

"Come on bro," Raph begged, "we getting' a niece or nephew?"

Leo smiled.

"Going to have to wait until after the reception," Leo grinned.

They all glared at him.

"Evil," Mikey muttered.

Leo chuckled and glanced up as Jo came down the aisle with Jade and Jane came down with Jaden.

"They look adorable," Mikey said with a grin.

"Almost ready Donnie," Jane said, cuddling Jaden. Leo smiled at the sight of Jane's swollen belly.

"Let me see my boy," Raph said softly, taking Jaden from Jane. Leo pulled Jane close and rested his hand on her stomach. Jane placed her own over his. Leo kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" Leo whispered.

"Tired, Daiji is kicking a lot today," Jane sighed. Leo kissed her again and knelt pressing his lips to Jane's belly.

"You be good for mom alright?" Leo whispered. Leo smiled as the infant kicked his hand.

"I mean it," Leo said softly, rubbing Jane's belly before getting back up.

Jo was holding Jade, who was dressed up in a simple lavender and white dress.

Don smiled at his niece.

"How's the flower girl?" Don asked.

"UUHHHH!!!" Jade shrieked, glaring at the ribbon's on the dress.

They all laughed. Raph shook his head.

"Brat," he chuckled, leaning over and kissing her. Jaden was dressed in a little tux with a lavender undershirt.

"Uhhhh-uh?" he whimpered, reaching for Raph's, again, long hair.

"What?" Raph cooed, "I don't think so…no…you can't have dad's hair…ya' can't."

"Uhhh-uhhh-uuuhhh!" Jaden cried making an attempt to grab his dad's hair again.

"Dah-aaaaaahhh!" Jade shrieked reaching for Raph.

"Hey it kinda sounded like she said dad," Mikey gasped.

"Yeah she's been doin' that a lot lately. Jaden just started it up yesterday," Raph sighed, "man they get big fast."

They all chuckled.

"PLACES! THE GUESTS ARE ARRIVING!" a man called.

"Ready Don?" Jane teased.

Don moaned and headed for the altar. Leo patted him on the back before heading toward the place where the rest of the wedding party were supposed to wait.

Don had chosen Leo as is best man so Leo and Jane had to walk forward first. Jane took her place on the other side of the altar and Leo stood next to Don.

"Breathe," Leo said softly. Don took a nervous breath.

As the others came in Raph and Jo last since they had double duty of having to carry the twins for flower girl and ring barer.

"AAHHHH-eehehhhh!!!" Jade shrieked as Jo gently made her drop the petals. Jade reached after them protesting their removal. A couple of people from Lilly's family chuckled. Raph shook his head as Jaden attempted to eat the rings.

"No," Raph said firmly, pulling Jaden's hands away.

"Uhhhhh!" Jade shrieked excitedly as Jo gave her a few petals to hold and dropped the remaining ones for Lilly to walk over.

Raph Jo and the twins took their places and the rest of the attending members rose to wait for Lilly as the wedding march started.

"Holy…" Don gasped when he saw her.

Leo steadied his brother as Don swayed a little. Raph and Mikey both sniggered.

Lilly smiled through her veil and met Don at the altar. Don bowed to Lilly's father before turning and with Lilly walking up to the altar itself.

Later at the reception Jane was sitting down off to the side with Jo.

"How'ya feelin' hermona?" Jo asked, cradling a sleeping Jaden.

"Tired and my back is hurting a little…but I'm still excited," Jane replied with a smile.

Jo smiled.

"Ya' getting' tired of sleepin' on ya' back yet?" she asked, laughing when Jane moaned and nodded.

"Leo can't figure out why I get so uncomfortable," Jane muttered, then shrugged.

"Men," Jo agreed. Both women laughed.

"Ya' goin' ta' tell us tonight?" Jo asked softly, nodding toward Jane's belly. Jane smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Daijikiseki…our little…heh…have to wait…sorry," Jane giggled at Jo's annoyed expression. Jo rolled her eyes.

Later after the guests had left Leo pulled Jane close and looked at the family.

"I thing we've tortured you all enough today," Leo teased.

"Duh," Raph said with a grin.

"We're having a girl," Jane said softly, touching her stomach.

"AWESOME!" Mikey shrieked leaping forward and touching Jane's belly.

"CAREFULL MIKE," Leo growled.

"Easy Mikey, Papa Bear's getting nervous," Don teased. Leo glared at him, but cracked a grin.

"A lil' nina," Jo cooed, smiling at Jane.

"So what are you going to call her?" Lilly asked softly.

"Her full name will be Hamato Rose Daijikiseki. But we'll call her Daiji for short," Leo replied.

"Precious-Miracle," Raph murmured, "it fits bro and its what you've been callin' her anyway."

"What would've been the boy's name?" Amy asked curiously

"Kiseikiko," Jane replied.

"D'aww," Mikey said softly, then looked at Don and Lilly critcally, "you two have some catching up to do." Mikey shoved them toward the elevator and their wing of the building.

Everyone laughed at the two's shocked looks.

"Oh You guys," April got out, laughing at Don's red face. Lilly blushed and clung to Don, hiding her face in his chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	23. Chapter 23: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Disclaimer:**** "Sighs and opens mailbox hopefully…slams it shut" Still no guys…maybe you all could give them to me for Christmas? **

***I also Don't own the song for this chappie**

**Music: "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith (from Armageddon the Movie).**

**Peter: Sorry no…**

**Me: Fine**

**Ok Notes here!!!!**

**Forgot to Mention!!!! Pictures of Lilly's wedding dress and the Cathedral the wedding was in is on my profile. **

**Also pictures of the twins and Leo's daughter (not born yet but you can look at her) are up. **

**DO NOT look at the other pictures yet. "wags finger".**

**This is just a bit of adorable fluffiness… "sighs"**

**Chapter 23: I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

Don shifted staring down at Lilly, who was curled in his arms. He smiled stroking her hair gently. It looked almost auburn in this light, rather than the honey-brown it normally was.

Don smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"Hmmm?" Lilly murmured, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you," Don whispered. It was the second week of their honeymoon and neither wanted the quiet time to end. Raph had left for Mexico with Jo and the twins late last night, Leo had vanished off to guard Bishop for a diplomatic meeting, and Mikey and Amy had taken a camping trip off somewhere. Jane was currently working on getting things ready for her class while she was on pregnancy leave or in bed more like, she got quiet and more secluded when Leo was at work.

Don nuzzled Lilly's neck and pulled her closer to him. Lilly kissed him and smiled her eyes fluttering open.

"Love you," she whispered.

"I _love_ you more," Don teased softly.

"Nuh-uh," she murmured against his lips.

"Uh-huh," he whispered back, kissing her to silence her giggled protest.

"I have a surprise for you that I have to pick up later," Don whispered.

"Really? Because I have one for you too," Lilly murmured.

Don grinned and kissed her warmly.

"Well…you should…" Don started, stopping when she silenced him with a kiss.

"It's a surprise," she murmured.

Don smiled a little.

Later that day Don slipped out of the tower to pick up Lilly's gift and then sat waiting in their bedroom with the package on the bed.

"Don?" Lilly called as she came into their wing of the building, she had her own package for Don in hand.

"In here," Don called.

Don grinned at the sight of Lilly's curious look at the large box and eyed the box in Lilly's arms.

"You open your's first," Lilly insisted.

"No You," Don teased.

"Ok…together," the said quietly.

Then together they opened the boxes.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH" Lilly gasped, pulling out a small grey kitten and cuddling it.

Don beamed and then gasped at the sight of a scarlet macaw in his box, it stepped out onto Don's arm as Don offered it.

"Oh wow…" Don gasped.

"I hope you don't mind…but I named him Charmer," Lilly murmured.

"No…it fits him. Hello Charmer," Don greeted, gently stroking the bird's back.

"Ello!" Charmer squawked.

Don grinned and shook his head.

Lilly looked critically at the kitten and noticed that it was eyeing Charmer with interest.

"Rascal, you can't eat that bird," Lilly giggled and then grinned, "Rascal, that's your name little one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	24. Chapter 24: Mexican Sunrise

**Disclaimer:**** O.-? Heh…you're all crazy…of course I don't own the guys. BUT I WISH I DID!!!! **

*****Warning: If this chappie dosen't get at least five reveiws I'm not updating tomorrow. I gave you guys two chappies yesterday and only got ONE review. I like hearing back from you guys and knowing that you all enjoyed the story. If no one reviews I don't think anyone is reading it.*****

**Chapter 24: Mexican Sunrise**

Raph was leaned against the window of the plane, Jaden curled on his lap, sound asleep. Raph stroked the boy's hair gently, humming softly. Jo was in the next seat back with Jade who was also asleep. Raph turned a little to check on the two and smiled. They were both asleep. Jo was resting her head against the window and Jade was in her carrier.

Jaden whimpered and snuggled closer to Raph. Raph smiled down at him.

A fly attendant stopped and motioned for Raph's attention.

"Yeah?" Raph whispered.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, thanks though," Raph replied.

"Alright. Oh can I ask his name?" she replied pointing toward Jaden.

"Jaden," Raph replied softly.

"That's a cute name," she whispered and then "awed" softly as Jaden grasped Raph's finger.

Raph chuckled and lifted the boy up and cradled the sleeping infant to his chest.

"He's 'is momma's boy though," Raph chuckled. Jaden whimpered and snuggled closer to Raph.

"Hush watashi no ko," Raph murmured. Jaden snuggled closer, quieting.

The flight attendant smiled and nodded goodbye as she headed back toward the others on the plane. Raph dozed with Jaden firmly wrapped in his arms, stirring every time Jaden shifted or whimpered.

Raph jerked awake when Jo kissed him.

"Holla me love," she whispered. Raph grunted and shifted, Jaden whimpered.

"Hush bebe," Jo cooed taking the whimpering infant from Raph. Raph rubbed his eyes as soon as Jaden was taken away.

"How long was I out?" Raph asked as he yawned and stretched.

"A while," Jo replied softly, bouncing and cuddling Jaden. He began to fuss softly.

"Hungry?" Raph asked the boy as he turned around. Jaden fussed again.

"Si," Jo murmured, kissing the boy.

Raph glanced up as the flight attendant started by.

"Would you be able to warm up a bottle?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

About an hour later Raph was standing outside the terminal, holding the bags and Jade in her carrier while Jo changed Jaden in the bathroom.

Jade was crying, demanding attention, but Raph couldn't get her out since his hands were full. Raph grunted and sat the bags down, pulling Jade out and cuddling her.

"What?" he cooed, cradling her gently as he reorganized the bags onto his shoulders again and got situated. Jade immediately stopped after Raph picked her up.

Raph sighed, "Brat."

"Where is my nina?" a woman called in heavily accented English.

"MAMMA!" cried Jo, hugging Jaden and waving to her mother, "Padre!"

"MI NINA!" the woman cried, rushing through the crowd to Jo.

"Joanna-Maria!" a man greeted pulling Jo into a hug. Raph grunted as Jade cried and reached for Jo.

Then Jo's parents saw Raph and they both froze. Jo tensed as her mother eyed the twins angrily.

"Hmmph," her father muttered, "so it's true…you had children outside of marriage."

"Padre…por favor," Jo begged.

"Let me see him," ordered Jo's mother, pointing to Jaden.

Jo nervously handed over the boy, Jo's father started to turn his attention on the boy until he spotted the cold, protective glare, Raph was giving Jo's mother and he realized this man would _not_ tolerate harm coming to his children. Both men came to the same conclusion as they eyed each other.

It was going to be a _long_ two weeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?

GO PESTER MY BETAS RAPHFREAK AND MIKELL AND MAKE THEM UPDATE FASTER!

THANKS BETAS!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25: Camping Trip

**Disclaimer: And yet again I'm saying no…do you guys even read this anymore?**

**Chapter 25: Camping Trip**

Mikey was attempting to put up a tent…and it wasn't going well…

"Franngggermernurfdargahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Mikey muttered as the tent again collapsed on itself.

Amy glanced up from where she was, her tent which was off to the side of Mikey's, and grinned.

"Are you ok?" she giggled. Mikey muttered in response and attempted to put his tent up for the fifth time.

Amy walked over and helped him, minutes later they were both staring at each other and laughing as they realized the tent had them thoroughly entangled.

"Oh Shell," Mikey muttered, shaking his head and laughing at the sight of the twisted tent, "How did this happen again?"

Amy giggled and shook her head.

"Um…I'm not sure," she laughed.

After about twenty minutes they finally got the tent up and Mikey sighed.

"Well…that was fun," he muttered. Amy giggled and headed toward her Jeep to grab the bags. When they finally had things situated, it was getting dark.

Mikey sighed and got the fire going for dinner. So far this camping trip wasn't going well.

They sat down for hotdogs as the night sky came out in all its glory.

"Mikey," Amy breathed, staring up at the stars. Mikey smiled. _at least the sky out here ended up looking nice._

"Its…you were right…words aren't enough for this," Amy managed, "its beautiful…"

Mikey started to reach toward his pocket and then froze, anxiety taking over, what if he messed up?

It would be two days before he managed to work up the courage to try again and then…it down poured and the tents gave out. They had just managed to get everything into the Jeep and were huddled in the back seat.

"Sorry…about the rain," Mikey sighed, looking utterly miserable, "I…"

Amy kissed him, silencing him instantly. Mikey blushed a little and smiled.

"Mikey…I had a great time…relax…you're really tense lately. What's up?" she asked softly, leaning against him.

"I…" Mikey started, _This isn't what I had in mind for when I proposed,_ "I…Amy…would…would you marry me?"

Mikey pulled out the ring and showed it to her, blue-eyes hopeful.

Amy's eyes widened and she gasped, then she screamed and launched herself at Mikey.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Mikey laughed. Amy squealed excitedly and nodded, clapping her hands and practically bouncing in her seat. Mikey grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Amy," Mikey murmured. Amy snuggled closeto him and smiled, fingers touching the ring.

"I love you too Mikey," she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Everyone?

Sorry for the threat yesterday but it did get your attentions.

Cue: D'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"sighs contently"


	26. Chapter 26: Opposistion

**Disclaimer:**** … "stumbles into room" why is the rum always gone? "nearly falls over" …. Oh…that's why…**

**WAIT! Wrong…fanfic…LOL…no I don't own the guys **_**or**_** Captain Jack…unless you count my Dog….**

**Chapter 26: Opposition**

The greeting Raph received from Jo's family was far from pleasant. From eldest to youngest Jo's brothers were: Alejo, Anton (where Jaden's middle name came from), Roano, Miguel, Kemen, and Juan.

Then there were the cousins that Raph could remember: Ramon, Alfonso, Eva, and Ivette.

Raph sighed and cuddled Jade. _Wonder where Jade's middle name came from? Carmen…maybe Jo's mom's middle name? Mrs. Erlina Diaz…and Mr. Edwardo Diaz…my living nightmares…_

"Holla," Anton greeted. Raph glanced up in surprise, an eyebrow raised. Anton chuckled.

"Me familia may…be more…how do you say…too…" Anton struggled.

"Overreacted?" Raph offered.

"Si," Anton replied. Raph chuckled.

"Ya' are Anton righ'?," Raph asked.

"Si hermano," Anton replied. Raph blinked.

"You…called me…brother," Raph murmured.

"Si, hey…ya' put up with me hermana. That takes guts," Anton laughed. Raph grinned.

"Holla Carmen," Anton greeted, glancing down at the sleeping infant.

"Don't wake 'er…she's got both Jo and I's temper," Raph whispered, "the time change wasn't easy on these two."

"Si, no, no tu y me hermana," Anton replied. Raph struggled for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, Jo and I are havin' a hard time adjustin' too," Raph sighed.

"Que de ninos…um…full nombres?" Anton asked.

Raph nodded toward Jade.

"Jade Hibari Carmen Hamato and Jaden Hi Anton Hamato," Raph answered. Anton grinned at Jaden's middle name.

"Mucho perfecto," Anton chuckled. Raph shook his head a little chuckling.

Loud shouting in Spanish made them both glance toward the hall. Anton flinched.

"What?" Raph asked.

"Madre no…like you two sleeping together…speak right?" Anton asked. Raph nodded.

"Si hermano," Raph sighed. Then Raph got a mischievous look and handed Jade off to Anton. Jade woke with a start and gave Anton a angry look.

Raph walked down the hall toward the feuding figures and grabbed Jo. He turned her around and gave her a kiss that was far from chaste. He pulled her close and let his hands wander a little. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Raph gave Mrs. Diaz a fierce look as he broke the kiss and Jo gave her mother a smug smile.

Every inch of Raph's frame showed his desire for Mrs. Diaz to press the issue, from the fact that Raph had Jo wrapped in one powerful arm to the fact that he'd pulled himself to his full 6'2", with every muscle clearly tensed under the tank-top he wore. Mrs. Diaz glared at Raph and turned to stalk off, muttering angrily.

Jo nuzzled Raph's neck and kissed him gently. Raph smiled at her and gave her a gentler kiss back.

"Meh madre is only going ta' be more angry now though," Jo muttered.

"As long as she knows I ain't backing' down on the issue I don't care," Raph muttered back. Jo chuckled and turned toward her brother Anton, who was holding a squirming Jade.

"Grasias Anton," Raph sighed taking the fussing infant back.

Anton nodded in response.

"UHHH!!!" Jade cried as she glared back at Anton. Raph clucked his tongue and cradled the angry girl. She quieted instantly giving her father an innocent look.

"Where's Jaden?" Raph asked

"With me cousin Eva," Jo replied, "she thinks he's sweet."

Raph snorted remembering the few times Jaden had shown his temper, each time had put Jade's daily tantrums to shame. Jo giggled realizing instantly what he was thinking.

An ear splitting shriek made Rap twist around.

"JADEN?" Raph gasped. Anton found himself again holding Jade as 235 pounds of pure fury whipped around the corner to find one of Jo's cousin's shaking Jaden. Eva was franticly attempting to get back to the infant.

Those 235 pounds of raw fury, named Raphael, zeroed in on the offending figure. Raph growled and launched himself forward. Before the kid could act Raph had him slammed against the wall. Jo was holding the panicking infant and struggling to calm him. Other than being utterly terrified he seemed fine.

Raph was currently beating the living day-light out of the kid and all of Jo's brothers, save Anton, were frantically trying to get Raph away from the kid. It took all five of them and four uncles to restrain Raph enough to allow kid to start to get up.

"Raphael!" Mr. Diaz shouted, "what is going on?"

Then his eyes fell on Jaden's quaking frame and he saw the bruise forming. Sweet little Jaden, who rarely cried and had never felt an offending hand in his short life had been hit and daddy wasn't happy about it.

Raph twisted against Jo's brothers' holds and tried to launch himself forward again. Jo looked at Raph and then nervously handed Jaden over to Eva who was crying her apology and trying to look over Jaden's trembling figure.

Jo walked over to Raph and put herself between him and her cousin. In his rage he nearly hit her but twisted away in time, grunting as a muscle tore in his shoulder. Aljero and Roano managed to get a hold of Raph again, straining with the effort of keeping the enraged figure still. Raph was cussing as only he could, using every cussword in his vocabulary at least once. Jo placed a calming hand on Raph's chest and the result was instant, Raph stilled, every inch of him tense and ready to move but he stopped fighting the hold he was in. Jo kissed him and then lead him toward Jaden and Eva. Eva handed Jaden back and Jo gave him to Raph. Jaden literally clung to Raph and whimpered, Raph seemed to calm a bit more. Raph was breathing hard and his eyes still showed his rage, but he managed to keep himself under control with his son in his arms.

"Ramon, get up and explain yourself," Mr. Diaz ordered.

Ramon struggled to his feet and though he was looking at Mr. Diaz his gaze kept flicking toward Raph's fierce glare.

"You better have a f****** good reason for hitting my son," Raph spat. The whole room froze at the cuss word not that they hadn't heard him seconds before, but the cold ferocity in how it was said showed how angry Raph really was.

"In not quite those terms…you better explain yourself," Mr. Diaz said softly, turning on Ramon.

"…the bas**** pulled my hair…" Ramon muttered, "its just a bas**** brat anyway."

"WHAT?!?!?" Raph roared, eyes flashing, starting forward and freezing when Jaden whimpered and clung to Raph more desperately.

The whole room jumped and stepped back. Raph was breathing even harder and his eyes blazed. Jo acted quickly and dragged Raph down the hall taking the fussing Jade with them.

Twenty minutes later Mr. Diaz entered Jo and Raph's room to find Raph laying on the bed with the twins on his chest. Jo was leaned against him. Mr. Diaz's eyes flicked toward the Sai that was held loosely in one of Raph's hands. The other one lay with in arm's distance.

Raph's yellow-hazel eyes zeroed in on the man at the doorway and he gave him a cool, fierce look-over.

"Padre?" Jo asked softly, her hand resting on Raph's arm, keeping him still and 'calm'.

"Ramon is at the hospital and his mother will not be pressing charges…he said he overreacted when the boy pulled his hair and smacked him. Ramon claimed to have panicked when the boy cried and that is why he shook him," Mr. Diaz said softly then he turned to leave.

"He has a name," Raph said fiercely, "his name is Jaden…not 'the boy'."

Mr. Diaz left without response. Jo glared at his retreating figure tears starting to fall. Raph pulled her close and kissed her.

"He…he could've killed Jaden," Jo got out. Raph kissed her again and his hold tightened around Jaden. His heart rate speeding up a little.

"Pack your things," Raph said firmly. Jo nodded and got up. Jaden whimpered and clung to Raph as he started to get up. Raph pulled the twins close and kissed them both.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please? PLEASE!


	27. Chapter 27: Meeting An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: no…no…and no… just the plot and OCs**

**Chapter 27: Meeting An Old Friend**

Leo staggered into the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He slowly pulled his boots off and rolled into bed next to Jane without changing his clothes.

"L'o?" Jane murmured, reaching over and touching Leo's head. He didn't move. Sitting up Jane giggled and shook her head, gently trying to wake him.

"Leo…you're still in uniform," she whispered. Leo didn't even twitch at the sound of his name. Jane giggled and stroked his hair, noticing that there were a few grey hairs around his temples. She blinked in surprise and gave Leo a look over.

_Stress. He spent his whole life looking out for everyone else…he's going to give himself more than grey hair…more like a heart attack if he doesn't take some serious breaks and relax._

Jane pressed her hand to her swollen belly and smiled.

_Daiji will cause him stress to…but…good stress…he'll mellow out a little I think…having her around to cuddle…heh…like Raph most likely…hopefully his protective side won't be so…oh who am I kidding…I'm talking about Leo…_

Jane looked up as the door opened.

"Sis?" Don asked softly, "did Leo just come in?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly, "I think he fell coming into the main area. I was in the Media Room."

"Of course," Jane whispered, "You can help me get him out of his uniform."

Don chuckled and nodded as he slipped in.

"You should be laying back and resting sis," Don chided gently. Jane moaned and rolled her eyes.

"I've been resting enough," she muttered.

Don snorted as he sat down beside Leo.

"Sis, I've caught you do some things that the doctor's told you _not_ to do," Don teased. Jane muttered in response and Don patted her hand gently before turning his attention on Leo's sprawled figure. Don shook his head chuckling softly.

"You're going to work yourself to death," Don whispered he started pulling Leo's jacket off and then managed to get him stripped down to his boxers and the tank he had, had on under the uniform.

Jane kissed Leo gently as Don finished giving Leo a quick look over for injuries and found none.

"Let him sleep, not like we can do much else," Don chuckled, moving Leo under the covers and helping Jane get him settled. Jane giggled and laid back down next to Leo.

"Thanks Don," she whispered.

"No problem," Don replied, getting up and heading for the door. Don walked back to the elevator and went to the main area. He started to head toward the Media Room when a voice he hadn't heard since Leo's wedding caught his attention.

"Well Donatello you designed this place quite well," Professor Honeycut called. Don jumped, twisted around and landed in a defensive stance.

"Who? Professor?" Don gasped, relaxing as a smile spread across his face.

"Yes, Mr. Mortu and the other Utroms are here on business. I had the pleasure of meeting Leonardo earlier at the main diplomatic appointment with Bishop. I found his change…quite extraordinary," Professor Hoenycut replied.

Don chuckled.

"You haven't changed much professor. How are you?" he asked.

"I am quite well. I followed Leonardo here, Bishop was kind enough to give me your address when I asked. Where is Leonardo?" Professor Honey replied.

Don chuckled, "In bed. He crashed. Bishop might be our friend now but he works Leo just as hard as the others in the squad."

"Well that explains his disregard for my presence when I came in after him," Honeycut replied.

Don chuckled.

"He probably knew you were there but didn't have the energy to respond," Don laughed.

"Donnie?" Lilly called as she walked into the area, "who are you talking to?"

"Oh…Lilly this is Professor Honeycut," Don replied.

"Oh hello," Lilly greeted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	28. Chapter 28: What?

**Disclaimer: I say again. Just the plot and my Ocs.**

**Warning: time jumps will be happening soon. I let you know the chapter before.**

**Chapter 28: What?**

Lilly was sitting at the kitchen table when Don came in for the morning, shuffling toward the coffee maker. She smiled and shook her head at him. After he had grabbed a cup and leaned back against the counter to drink it Lilly wagged a finger at him.

"You were up late working again weren't you?" she chided gently. Don managed a sleepy smile before taking a drink.

"No, actually I was talking to Professor Honeycut. Remember how I told you about our past?" Don asked, taking another drink.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Professor Honeycut and I got talking about old times I guess," Don replied turning to put the omelet Lilly had made him on his plate before turning around and joining her at the table.

"Interesting, " Lilly asked, smiling when she saw Don's eyes widen after the first bite he took.

"This is _really_ good. What's in it?" Don gasped. Lilly gave him a secretive smile.

"Family secret, mothers pass on to daughters," Lilly teased.

"So you're saying that only girls in the family know this secret?" Don asked softly.

Lilly grinned and nodded.

"Dangit," Don muttered before shrugging and going back to the omelet.

Lilly giggled and kissed his cheek.

……….

"HEY GUYS WE'RE…back?" Mikey called, "Um…hello?"

"Guess they aren't home," Amy said sarcastically. Mikey chuckled.

"Hang on," Mikey sighed walking over to the fridge where the calendar hung.

"Leo got off work last night…Raph and company are out of town still and…well Don and Lilly are probably still up at their place and Jane's probably still asleep with Leo," Mikey sighed.

Then he turned around and with a grin pulled Amy close giving her a kiss.

"I…so happy you said yes," he sighed. Amy giggled and kissed him back.

"I was wondering when you'd ask silly," she teased.

"Wah are ya' doin' Mike?" Raph sighed leaning against the wall. Mikey yelped and twisted around.

"Wah? You? How?" Mikey stammered. Amy stared at Raph with a mixture of confusion and embarrassment.

"We left early, got home about two this morning. Jade's hungry," Raph sighed, holding up a bottle.

"Oh…so why aren't you using _your_ microwave?" Mikey asked.

"You yelled remember?" Raph muttered.

"Oh…yeah," Mikey replied. Amy giggled.

"Hey…why'd you come back early?" Mikey asked as Raph put the bottle in the microwave.

"Complicated…we'll explain later," Raph sighed then growled in frustration when the microwave wouldn't work.

"Not working?" Mikey asked, confused.

"Mikey can I use the shower in your wing? We're both still covered in mud," Amy asked.

"Yeah go ahead," Mikey called.

"I'll just go back upstairs…Genius can fix it later," Raph muttered, grabbing the bottle and heading for the elevator.

Mikey scrutinized the microwave and will a goofy grin walled over to it.

"Alright tough guy," Mikey hooted.

"Mikey what are you….are you fighting with the microwave?" Don asked as he walked in seconds later.

….

Jane was pulling her sweater on when Leo twitched in bed. He rolled over and before Jane could shout a warning he fell off the bed.

"Ooofff" Leo grunted, sitting up and rubbing his head, slowly.

Jane giggled and shook her head.

"Morning my knight," Jane greeted, then glancing at the clock she giggled out, "or afternoon anyway."

Leo grumbled and dragged himself back into bed curling up and pulling the covers back over his head. Jane giggled and shook her head. _he'll be down later._

Jane made her way to the elevator and headed down to the main floor.

…..

Mikey was trying to get the microwave to work, Amy was taking a shower up in Mikey wing, Mikey was next in line, Raph had gone back up stairs with Jo and the twins, Lilly had gone to work, and Don was watching Mikey fight the microwave with deep humor.

"Mike…um," Don started.

"What?" Mikey snapped.

"Um…maybe you should," Don started.

"It…arggh...maybe its unplugged," Mikey muttered, turning the microwave around. Don jumped to his feet and Mikey froze. Don grabbed Mikey had pulled him back, staring in horror at the microwave and the words written on it.

_Go to hell monster._

A bomb was counting down, silently, under the words. Don threw Mikey aside as the last digit vanished.

"WHOOOOPH"

Don screamed as the flames and shrapnel hit his back. Mikey bellowed as he slammed into the table with Don on top of him. Screaming as the flames hit his face.

"DONNIE! MIKEY!"

* * *

Reviews Please?


	29. Chapter 29: Fear and Rage

**Disclaimer: Just OCs and Plot**

**Chapter 29: Fear and Rage**

Jane stared in horror at the two figures of her brothers on the floor. She was screaming. Leo shot forward bellowing his brothers' names. Raph wasn't far behind him.

"DONNY MIKEY!" they shouted.

"Don…Mike, ah hell," Raph gasped just managing to put the flames out around his limp brothers. Leo was starting to move Don off Mikey and froze at the sight of the back of Don's head.

"No…" was all he got out, "NO!"

……

Jane was sitting in the waiting room with Amy, Raph, Casey, and April. Jo was back at home with the twins and James. Leo was in the hallway unable to stay still, pacing frantically. Don was getting a CAT scan and Mikey was getting his face cleaned up. Amy leaned into Jane, sobbing softly. When the ambulance had finally gotten there, Mikey had woken up and had been screaming in agony. Don still hadn't moved. When Lilly had seen Don brought in at the hospital she worked, she had fought to be his attending nurse and hadn't left his side since.

A nurse came in and Leo walked up behind her, his silver-grey eyes questioning.

"Michaelangelo will be fine, the right side of his face was the worse but the scaring will heal in time," The nurse said softly.

"What about Don?" Raph demanded, voicing everyone's thoughts.

The nurse sighed and then said, "His back will heal, but-"

"But what?" Leo demanded.

"He's in a coma…and…I'm sorry…the damage to his skull and the amount of bleeding," the nurse started.

"WHAT?" Leo demanded, "TELL US!"

"If he wakes up…I'm sorry…there will be brain damage," the nurse whispered.

"What kind of brain damage? Like amnesia?" April asked.

"No…I'm…sorry…the doctors say that…he'll revert to somewhere between eight and ten…-" The nurse said softly.

"What does that mean?" Leo demanded.

"He'll…have the mind of a child…somewhere between the ages of eight and ten," The nurse replied. The color drained from Leo and Raph's faces, neither moved for a second.

Then Leo screamed and threw his fist into the wall leaving a dent. Raph stood up and gripped his head before doing the same thing. Casey closed his eyes and dropped his head. April wrapped her arms around herself and fought tears. Leo was pacing the room, Jane couldn't get him to stop. Jane finally managed to get Leo to hold still.

"Not Don…god no…please…not Don," Leo sobbed. Jane leaned into him, her own tears mixing with his. Raph had sat down, he was clutching his head and sobbing.

….

The next morning Leo was sitting next to Don's bed. Lilly was asleep in the chair on the other side, hands clutching one of Don's, her head on the pillow beside his. Leo closed his eyes and ran a thumb along Don's hand.

"Come on bro…you can pull out of this…" Leo whispered. Raph was sitting back in a chair, sleeping at an awkward angle. Leo got up and managed to adjust Raph's body so he wouldn't have a crick in his neck when he woke up. Leo glanced at Jane, she was curled up on the couch, her hand resting protectively over her swollen belly.

Leo pressed a kiss to her forehead and then cast a pained glance toward Don. Leo walked toward the other bed where Mikey was curled up with Amy. Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"L'o?" Mikey whispered, lifting his head a little, the bandages. Leo walked over and touched Mikey's hand.

"Easy bro," Leo whispered, "go back to sleep, I'm going for a walk."

"Ok…is…Donnie…ok?" Mikey murmured, "they won't tell me anything…"

Leo closed his eyes and fought tears.

"Yeah…he's…going to…be fine Mikey," Leo whispered.

"Tell…'im thanks for me?" Mikey murmured before falling asleep.

Leo nodded and closed his eyes. After a moment and after looking at Don, Leo turned and walked outside the room. A nurse stopped him.

"Mr. Hamato, are you alright? You haven't rested at all. Would you like me to pull a cot into the room for you?" the nurse asked.

"No…I…need…a…a…drink," Leo murmured. some days I agree with Raph on the concept of getting drunk…I need a serious drink…enough to forget for awhile anyway.

"Alright," the nurse murmured as Leo walked off, shoulders hunched and head down.

Leo walked down the block and into a small bar, he sat down and ordered a drink before simply getting quiet.

"Yeah…I snuck into the building after the guy came home for the night. He forgot to reset the locks on the place. Just wish the thing would've blown on him instead of the other two," a man boasted. Leo looked up and his eyes narrowed, turning into sliver slits of raw fury.

"YOU BAS***!" Leo roared before leaping forward and slamming his fist into the man's face, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS? I'LL KILL YOU!"

The men sitting beside the ill fated man found themselves scattered like leaves as Leo grabbed the man.

"ENOUGH!" the barman shouted as the two were dragged back, firing a handgun into the air. Leo did a flip and grabbed the hand gun and the offending man.

"YOU WANT ME DEAD?" Leo roared grabbing the man and forcing the man to hold the gun under his own throat.

"DO IT!" Leo ordered, "DO IT!" making the man press the gun further into his jugular.

"KILL ME!" Leo shouted, "SO I DON'T HAVE TO WATCH MY BROTHER TRY TO THINK LIKE HE USED TO!!!!"

"I…can't," the man managed, looking away, tears on his cheeks.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	30. Chapter 30: Intervention

**Disclaimer:**** "shutters and glances at angry guys" Um…I don't own them I promise…just the OCs "glup" and…the plot… "hides and then peeks out" Parley? "holds up little white flag".**

****For those of you who might be confused: Don does NOT have amnesia which is a memory loss he is "winces" mentally handicapped, in his case it would be like putting a eight year old in Don's body. CURRENTLLY, he is **_**still **_**in a coma. Full extend of damage **_**can't **_**be known until Don wakes up.******

**Chapter 30: Intervention**

"Buddy if you pull that trigger I'll beat ya' a**," Raph spat. Leo's eyes flicked toward his brother. The man that was currently being forced to hold the gun to Leo's throat started shaking eyes flicking from one angry face to another.

"Leo…' Raph started.

Leo jerked the gun away and slammed his fist as hard as he could into the man's face. The sound of breaking bone filled the air. Raph grabbed Leo and spun him away as he started to attack a second time.

"HE PLANTED THE BOMB!" Leo shouted. Raph's eyes became slits of fury, the yellow in his hazel eyes blazing like gold.

"YOU?" he snarled. The man was choking and gagging on blood but he still was able to show his terror at the sight of Raph's fury.

Raph reached back and pulled his shirt off, the muscles in his chest and abdomen rippling. As the shirt came off his muscled arms seemed to tense. Raph stepped into the light and every single scar was visible.

"Please," the man managed, as Raph tossed his shirt at Leo.

"Shut up and listen," Raph spat.

The man whimpered but nodded.

"Ya' see these scars?" Raph demanded.

The man nodded again.

"I got these from the Foot, the so called Saki Industry Guards. The Foot were a Clan of ninja that were nothing more than a elaborate gang of fiends, working for a very powerful man…the Purple Dragons once were under the same control. Every time one of my family stepped out of our home…they attacked us…why? B'cus we got in their way, we stopped them, we prevented them from attackin' people. So…when those 'gaurds' died…yeah…we killed 'em. Why? 'cus they kidnapped my kids….we were workin' with da' police that night and some squealer decided that he was going to tell the news that it was a slaughter and my bro had lose his spot on S.W.A.T. 'cus o' it. The chief was forced to take Leo in…after my _brother_ decided to take the blame for the whole thing rather than have all of us thrown in jail…ya' see…my bro gave up seeing his daughter. So _I _could watch my kids grow up. So Don could still be the genius he _was_…so Mikey could find the courage to tell the woman he loved that he wanted ta' marry her. Leo was _willing_ to make a sacrifice that day…his daughter is a miracle…and he was willing to cut himself off from her and the woman he loved. So tell me…is ya' bomb and anger worth everythin' ya' thought it was?"

Everyone in the bar was stunned and no one moved at first.

"Well?" Raph demanded.

"No…it wasn't," the man managed.

"I thought not…now..ya' comin' with me. B'cus ya' telling' my bro's wife why ya' thought blowin' 'is head apart was a good idea. Ya' get to look at my bro, who did frikin' Calculus in 'is head at age eight and know _you _were the one that took the greatest mind this world has known in years and destroyed it," Raph ordered, grabbing the man and hauling him to his feet.

Leo handed Raph his shirt back and followed him out.

"Raph…" Leo whispered.

"Yeah?" Raph sighed.

"Thanks," Leo replied, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Shut-up…I'll deal with you later ya' nutcase," Raph muttered, smiling at his brother, "Ya' welcome bro."

* * *

Reviews Please?


	31. Chapter 31: Confrontation

**Disclaimer:**** Not….yet "grins" Just kidding. I don't own and probably never will own the cannon characters. Just the Plot and OCs.**

******_**The Chains and The Heart**_** is posted. Chps. 1 & 2****

**Chapter 31: Confrontation**

Lilly was awake when Raph shoved, Tom Yaller, as they now knew he was called, into the room. Jane gasped and sat up.

"Who is…" Lilly got out.

"The one who set the bomb," Leo cut off. Tom had gotten cleaned up really quick by a doctor and then had been dragged off by Raph to this room.

Lilly's eyes widened and then she stood up and before Tom could react she slapped him. Tom yelped and clutched his face.

"I'm sorry," he got out, "I……I'm sorry."

"You should be," she spat, lifting her hand to slap him again. Tom flinched and closed his eyes. The slap never came, Leo had stopped her. But that wasn't why it never came.

"…L'ly?" Don gasped, struggling to speak through the air tube, he was moving, reaching strugging to remove the tube.

Raph rushed over.

"Don, no, don't touch that," Raph said, quickly stilling Don's hand. Don struggled a little his brown eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Easy bro, its ok," Raph got out. Leo shot toward the hall, shouting for a nurse and the doctor.

The doctor came in and took Raph's place.

Don panicked and fought the hold.

"…no…wa't!" Don managed to get out, choking on the tube in his effort to speak, "pls!"

Lilly rushed to his side.

"Shhhh love shhhh, its ok, calm down," Lilly cooed, cradling his hand and cupping his face. Don's eyes were wide still and he was literally shaking with terror. Leo moved so he was standing by Don's head and took his hand.

"Its alright," Leo said softly. Don's heart rate was extremely accelerated and he gripped Leo's hand as if clinging to a life preserver. Then the doctor got the tube out.

"WHAT IS….MY HEAD!" Don screamed doubling over and trying to grip his head. Leo and the doctor managed to get Don to hold still..

"GET ME A MORPHINE SHOT NOW!" The doctor roared. A few minutes later the nurse came back in with the Morphine and Raph took the doctor's place in holding Don down as the doctor administered the drug. Don bucked and twisted, obviously confused and scared, but as the drug took effect, he slumped and clung to Leo, sobbing softly. Leo sat down and gently stroked Don's head.

"Easy bro," Leo whispered.

"It…hurts…" Don sobbed out, "my back…and…my head…"

"I know…its ok," Leo whispered, giving the doctor and the others a fearful look. Tom bowed his head and shifted nervously. Lilly looked at him and shook her head before moving back to Don's side.

"Where's…Lilly?" Don managed weakly, still clinging to Leo.

"I'm here love," Lilly murmured sitting on the edge of the bed.

Mikey came around the curtain and looked at Don nervously. Raph had been sitting on the other side of the bed, rubbing circles in Don's shoulders.

"Easy Genius," Raph murmured. Don slumped limp as sleep finally took over, relaxing as he felt safe.

After he was asleep Lilly turned toward Tom.

"Well?" she managed.

"Ma'am…I…there's nothing I can say…is there?" he murmured.

Lilly closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, there isn't," she replied.

"But ya' can leave and tell ya' friends about the mistake ya' made," Raph said fiercely. Tom dipped his head and before he left he locked gazes with Leo.

"Mr. Hamato…I'd like to ask if…it'd be ok for me to check in on him?" Tom asked.

Leo nodded and Tom slipped out of the room. The doctors and nurses not far behind him.

"What's wrong with Don?" Mikey asked, "Leo…you said…he'd….he'd be fine."

Leo closed his eyes and looked down at Don.

"I…I'm sorry Mikey…I didn't want to scare you," Leo whispered. Mikey looked hurt, tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikey demanded, pulling away from Amy and moving forward.

Raph got up and stopped him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH DONNIE?" Mikey begged, fighting Raph as he forced Mikey back onto the other side of the curtain. Leo bowed his head as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"None of this would've happened…if…I-" Leo started.

"Don't," Jane and Lilly whispered together. Jane pressed Leo's head against her chest and kissed the top of his head. Lilly squeezed his hand.

"Don't think like that," Lilly whispered, "Don…he said there were a million times he wouldn't have known what to do without you. He told me that you were the person he could always talk to."

"And I'm the reason my brother got half blown to hell," Leo spat, clutching Don close, "God…if…if I'd gone to jail…none of this would've happened. I still don't know why that judge let me leave…"

"Because she saw something in you that told her you were giving up a great deal. Leo…my knight….Don needs you and so does Mikey. _We_ need you, right now. We need your strength. Your leadership through this," Jane murmured, kissing the top of Leo's head.

Leo's shoulders shook a little as he wept softly.

"That's the ironic part….this isn't Don…it's a sick joke," Leo choked out, weeping and cradling his sleeping brother.

"S-since when am I a sick joke?" Don managed weakly. Leo, Jane, and Lilly all jumped in shock and Leo practically crushed Don to him.

"D-Don? Do-do me a favor…what the square root of Pi?" Leo got out.

"1.7725 or 1.772453850905516027298167483314 if you go by the full number. Why?" Don moaned, leaning against Leo weakly, "my head still hurts…and so does my back."

"Don I love you," Leo wept, clutching his brother.

Don yelped a little and whimpered as his back protested the embrace.

"Leo…you're hurting me," Don managed.

Jane and Lilly both laughed and started crying all at once. Raph came in when he heard them weeping.

"What?" he demanded, his yellow-hazel eyes begging for answers.

"Don's ok," Lilly got out, "he just square rooted Pi in like ten seconds."

The relief on Raph's face was obvious.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	32. Chapter 32: A Little Miracle Comes

**Disclaimer:**** uh…nope.**

****Time Jump Guys, SORRY forgot to warn you.**

**It's been a month. We are now in the month of October****! ****

**Chapter 32: A Little Miracle Comes**

"LEO!" Jane shouted, sitting up. Leo jumped and twisted before falling on the floor.

"WHAT?" Leo gasped, pulling himself up, "what happened? What's wrong?"

Jane gripped the bed and smiled.

"Sai'ai? You're freaking me out," Leo managed.

"My water just broke," Jane gasped. Leo's jaw dropped and then he scrambled to his feet. Minutes later Leo was knocking frantically on Raph's door.

"WHAT?" Raph snapped, "you just woke the…"

"Jane's water broke," Leo interrupted.

"Oh…crap…ok…I'll wake everyone else. Get to the hospital," Raph said quickly.

…..

Don rushed into the maternity ward. With the others close behind him. His back had healed for the most part, the burns and stitches were finally less painful. Mikey's face was thankfully healing nicely, and the burns were fading already.

Don rushed up to the counter.

"One second," the nurse said before Don could speak.

James was stuck at home with the twins. So Jo was there with Raph. Jo snorted in frustration as the woman continued to ignore Don. Raph stormed up and slammed the receiver of the phone down.

"HEY!" the nurse gasped.

"Hamato Jane room number _now_," Raph snarled, cutting her off.

"545," the woman snapped.

"Thanks, "Don snapped sarcastically. Lilly walked with him after Raph, Jo, April, and Casey.

"Where'd Mikey and Amy get to?" Raph asked suddenly, stopping before they entered the room where the pink "IT'S A GIRL" sign was up.

"Here!" Mikey called, rushing up with a huge pink unicorn with Amy coming up behind him with a bouquet of flowers.

"How did-?" Don started to ask.

"Ninja dude…ninja," Mikey replied with a grin. They all turned toward the door and Raph started to knock. It opened before he could. The nurse, who was coming out, smiled and let them in.

"Shhh, mom and the little one are resting," she whispered, "dad's got her right now."

They came in quietly to find Leo sitting in a chair cradling Daijikiseki to him. He was singing softly. The pink blanket obscured the girl's features.

"Where's a stinkin' camera when I need one?" Amy moaned softly.

"Here," Lilly giggled, pulling out the camera and setting up the shot of "oh-so cute dad and daughter". Leo jumped a little when the flash went off and shook his head with a smile.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"Let me see," April demanded softly. Leo smiled and adjusted the infant so they could see her.

A chorus of "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" was quickly heard. Daijikiseki had her father's black hair but more of her mother's fine features.

"She's _tiny_," Mikey breathed, leaning in to get a better look.

"What color are her eyes?" Lilly whispered, smiling as Daiji yawned and snuggled closer to Leo's chest.

"She's beautiful bro," Raph whispered when he finally got his chance to see his niece.

Leo beamed and smiled down at his daughter.

"We don't know about her eyes yet," Leo whispered, "she hasn't opened them yet."

"OH wait here," Mikey said with a grin offering the huge pink unicorn to Leo. Leo raised an eye brow and blinked.

"Um…thanks…" Leo managed, chuckling as Mikey seemed to glow with excitement.

"Glad so see you all finally made it," Jane whispered, smiling at the huddled figures.

"Hey…we had to make sure James was awake en'gh to ha'dle the twins," Jo teased, "How ya' feelin' hermona?"

"Tired a little sore but happy. Leo bring her here," Jane replied reaching for her daughter. Leo got up and handed the infant off.

"Hello sweetie," Jane greeted as Daijikiseki opened her eyes. They were a grey-green a mix of both of her parent's eyes. Daiji's gaze flicked over the group in mild curiosity. She stopped at Leo and simply watched him.

"She knows who I am," Leo breathed reaching forward and letting the girl grasp his finger.

"Yeah the twins seemed to know who I was too," Raph murmured, smiling as Leo's features seemed to soften and a calm seemed to settle over his brother. Leo looked utterly content to simply not move.

Then Daiji's eyes fluttered closed but she whimpered a little as if wanting to return to Leo's arms.

* * *

Reviews Please?

ALSO!!! New story up. "The Chains and The Heart" take a look and LEAVE reviews "grins"


	33. Chapter 33: You Want Coffee?

**Disclaimer:**** Uh…no…**

**Chapter 33: You Want Coffee?**

Raph glanced up as Leo entered the main wing. He looked exhausted. Daiji still had yet to work out a sleeping cycle, though she was a quiet baby she didn't like being left alone much. Jade cooed when she spotted her uncle.

"Uhhh-uh-uh-unnnhhh!" Jade cried reaching out to Leo. Leo sank into the chair beside Raph. Jaden perked up and cooed waving his spoon at Leo and successfully spattering his breakfast on him. Jo took the spoon and scolded Jaden gently.

"Don't do that," Jo chided softly.

Leo was slumped over in his chair, utterly oblivious. Raph reached over and touched Leo's shoulder.

"Leo?" Raph asked, then he started laughing. Jo smiled and soon started laughing herself. Don walked into the room and gave Raph and Jo a questioning look.

"What is so…oh wow Leo," Don started and then shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Raph you ready for practice?" Mikey asked as he came in and then stopped when he saw Leo slumped over, "Um…Leo?"

Leo twitched at the sound of his name, but remained asleep. Jade squealed and reached for Leo. Raph chuckled and lifted Jade from her high chair and planted the infant in Leo's lap. Leo jerked awake and grabbed Jade as if he was afraid the infant would fall off his lap.

"EEEEHHAAA!!!" Jade squealed, clapping now that Leo was paying attention to her.

"Wah?" Leo yelped.

Everyone laughed. Leo blushed and muttered in response.

"Don…I need coffee," Leo muttered a few minutes later. Everyone stared at him in shock, but Don poured him a cup. Leo took it and took a drink, pulling a disgusted look as he choked it down.

….

Jane came down stairs into the main wing with Lilly, Daiji cradled in her arms.

Daiji was asleep, snuggled close, looking for all the world as innocent as a lamb. They looked up as Amy came in.

"Hey sisters," Amy called.

"Hello," the two greeted.

"Jane you look half dead," Amy gasped when she saw the exhausted woman.

Jane smiled and kissed the infant she was holding.

"Oh but I'm happy," Jane smiled.

Lilly and Amy both smiled. Amy gave Lilly a curious look.

"What's with you sis?" Amy asked as the three girls joined April and Jo in the living room area.

"Can I hold her Jane?" April asked. Jane nodded and handed the sleeping infant off to April. Daiji whimpered but remained asleep.

"Well?" Amy begged. Lilly smiled and started playing with her hair nervously.

"I…I think…I'm pregnant," Lilly got out. All four women froze and then shrieked before hugging Lilly. April last so Daiji wouldn't get bumped.

"REALLY?" Amy gasped.

"Another nino for de familia," Jo said with a smile.

"I _think_ so. I skipped my period last month and…I haven't been feeling so good in the mornings lately," Lilly murmured.

The women let out soft peels of excited squeaks and Jane took Daiji back to cuddle.

"This family is growing so fast," Jane sighed, "have you told Don yet?"

"No…I-" Lilly started.

"Told me what?" Don asked as he came in, Raph and Mikey behind him.

Lilly beamed and took him aside, heading toward the kitchen. He shot all the women a confused look over his shoulder.

"Where's…Leo?" Jane asked as she noticed he wasn't with his brothers. Mikey started laughing.

"What?" Amy asked.

Raph shook his head.

"Fearless crashed in the middle of a Kata, he's out like a light right now. I caught him before he hit the ground, it's a miracle he didn't slice his leg off," Raph laughed.

"He's on the cot in the dojo," Mikey added.

Jane shook her head and smiled, giving Daiji a half-hearted stern look.

"My dear you must be nicer to you daddy and let him sleep," Jane chided softly.

"And your mommy," Added Amy.

Jane smiled at her.

"Jane we'll watch her, go grab-" April started.

"WHAT? REALLY?" Don's shout made the whole room jump in surprise.

"What'd she-" Raph started.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Don whooped picking up Lilly and spinning her around.

Raph grinned and all the women burst into laughter as Don stopped spinning Lilly and wincing reached for his back. Even so Don was all smiles, practically humming with excitement.

"Go ahead and grab Leo and head off to bed Jane. We'll all play pass the baby," April said as she took Daiji from Jane. Daiji whimpered a little, her eyes wide in confusion.

"Shhhh, watashi no musume," Jane cooed, smiling as Raph and Mikey nodded to indicate she'd said it right.

"Finally pickin' up some Jap sis?" Mikey teased.

"Well Leo's going to teach her, so I figured I would too, so I knew what she'd be telling me," Jane replied, "I mean I know some but…yeah."

"Hey be nice Mike, I'm learnin' Spanish, heck my kids are goin' ta' be trilingual I figured I'd be too," Raph growled.

Mikey smiled and scooted over to Amy as if going to hide behind her. Much to the humor of the others Amy took a defensive stance.

"I'll teach all the kids if you want," Jo said after they had stopped laughing.

"That'd be great. I mean they'll still have to take the classes in high school but it'll be an easy 'A' then," Jane sighed.

Raph grabbed her shoulders and started to push his sister-in-law toward the elevator.

"Go to bed I'll deposit Leo there in a minute," Raph laughed. Jane smiled her thanks and paused to hug the ecstatic Don.

"Congrats bro, Lilly drink some of the tea Leo got me, it helped with the morning sickness," Jane siad quickly before Raph started pushing her again.

"Thanks! I will," Lilly called as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	34. Chapter 34: Aw

**Disclaimer:**** Uh…I've yet to my knowledge come into ownership of the cannon characters, either as their original turtle-forms or their human forms as in this story. But I do own the OCs and the Plot.**

****I'm out of town until Monday!!! No new Chaps until then! Sorry!****

**Chapter 34: Aw**

"Jane?" Leo sighed, straining to find the petit brunette in the clothing racks around him. Daiji was nearly a month old now and much more active. She was in her carrier cooing and waving at Leo. Leo turned to smile at her and smiled.

"Shhh…watashi no musume….nai…." Leo cooed to the child, pressing a kiss to the fussing infant's forehead before lifting her into his arms. Leo leaned against the cart with Daiji cuddled against him.

"Ya' got dragged along fer shopping too?" Raph sighed as he came up beside his brother. Leo chuckled as Jade and Jaden both turned their attention from the stuffed animals they were holding to him. Jade eyed Daiji with a jealous air, she didn't like Daiji getting all the attention lately.

"Watch it little one. You might be my niece, but Daijikiseki is my _daughter_," Leo said testily to the glaring girl. Raph chuckled.

"Princess ya' got competition for attention besides ya' brother now. And Uncle Leo's got his own princess ta' cuddle," Raph laughed as Jade's lower lip started to quiver and she reached toward her uncle making grabbing motions. Jaden whimpered as his sister tried to get up.

"Determined little brat ain't she?" Raph chuckled reaching over and picking up the girl. Jaden reached or Raph seconds later and Raph adjusted Jade to hold the boy.

"Daiji…watashi no ojo-sama," Leo whispered nuzzling the sleeping girl before kissing her head gently.

"Ya' princess," Raph chuckled, shifting the twins in his arms a bit, "Dang these two are getting big."

Leo smiled and shook his head.

"It seems like yesterday when those two were keeping us all awake at night. Now its Daiji," Leo chuckled.

A couple of women walked by and "awwwed" at the sight of the infants. They all gave the twins adoring looks but the eldest woman in the group obviously the mother or grandmother of the younger girls smiled at Daiji.

"She's just brand new isn't she?" the woman asked. Leo nodded.

"A week old," Leo said softly.

"Awwww! She's adorable!" one of the younger girls cooed. Jade glared at the women.

"UHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she shrieked, nearly falling out of Raph's grip in her angry movement toward them because she was being ignored. Raph grunted and caught her, pulling the girl tighter to his chest.

"Hey?" Raph cooed, "Hey? Don't be scarring Dad like that."

Jade pulled a pouting face and clung to Raph as if too angry to respond. All the women smiled and laughed a little.

"Uhh?" Jaden whimpered, looking at the laughing women curiously. They all smiled and waved to him.

"Well hello sweetie," The first woman greeted. Jaden pulled closer to Raph and hid his face a little.

"Awww, he's sooo cute," the younger girls cried.

"Leo-oh hey bro," Jane greeted as she came out of the maze of racks holding a few clothing items.

Raph nodded hello.

"Thanks for letting us see them," the women said before waving good-bye at Jaden and Jade who was peeking out, rather obviously. Both of the twins made waving motions back.

All of the retreating women "awed" again before leaving.

Jane giggled.

"What were you saying Sai'ai?" Leo asked as Jane put her things in the cart.

"Oh…I found a cute dress for Daiji, I figured we could get her week old picture taken in it," Jane said as she quickly fished out the simple brown and light blue dress. The blue was little flowers.

"She'll look adorable hermona," Jo greeted as she joined them dropping her own selections into Raph's cart.

"What's Amy cooking up tonight?" Jane asked as she stole Daiji from Leo and cuddled her. Leo gave her a half hearted glare, muttering a little. Raph chuckled as Jo stole Jaden from him and Jade seemed to perk up a little now that she had dad to herself.

"Na' sure, but they're pickin' out the weddin' colors ta'night," Jo replied.

"Ohhh I can't wait," Jane giggled.

Both Raph and Leo groaned making their wives laugh.

* * *

Reviews Please?

Aw moments yes?

LOL, I've wanted to do this chapter _forever_!

Enjoy guys be back Monday!!

Have a Good Weekend!!!!!

Leave me reviews!!!!!


	35. Chapter 35: Where is the Groom?

**Disclaimer:**** um…not the…cannon characters.**

**Chapter 35: **_**Where**_** is the Groom?**

******Three Months Later-January**

"Mikey?" Leo called poking his head into the farmhouse. Raph rushed up.

"Did you-?" he started.

"No…_where _is he?" Leo growled. Don came running down the stairs.

"Found Him!" Don gasped.

"Well?" Leo demanded, turning toward the stairs.

"Knew it…he got cold feet didn't he?" Raph sighed, leaning back against the wall and rubbing his temples.

Don shook his head and stopped on the last step and leaned against the banister.

"Nope…he's sick. High fever and a migraine. Every time he tries to get up he's collapsing ," Don sighed.

"Oh…hell," Raph groaned. Leo flinched.

"What should I tell their guests?" Leo sighed.

"Leo? Where is Mikey?" Jane asked as she came in.

They told her and Jane winced.

"Oh…well can he….never mind you said he can't get up," Jane sighed, "what should we tell the guests? Leo…you tell them…I'll tell Amy."

"Bu-…what do I tell them?" Leo groaned.

"He's sick!" Jane called.

…..

"Amy?" Jane called as she came into the dressing room.

"What's going on?" she asked, turning to greet Jane, her dress moving around her. Lilly was sitting down, hand on her rounding belly. She looked up as Jane came in.

"Mikey's sick," Jane sighed, "Don said he's been trying to push through it, but every time he tries to get up he's losing his balance and the fever added…-"

Amy's eyes widened and then she quickly stepped behind the screen and changed out of the wedding dress before putting on her other clothes. She stepped out and grabbed her jacket.

"Jane who's telling?" Amy asked.

"Leo should be telling them now," Jane replied.

…

Raph sighed as he came into Mikey's room and spotted the curled figure on the bed, still in his tux. Mikey whimpered as Raph sat down. Raph rubbed his back and sighed pulling his own suit jacket off and tossing it to the chair a few feet away.

"Is Amy mad?" Mikey managed.

"Why would she be mad bro? Ya' sick its not like ya' ran away," Raph chuckled, rubbing Mike's back.

"Its her wedding…-" Mikey started.

"Hush my love," Amy murmured as she sat down and pulled Mikey's head into her lap, stroking his hair. Mikey relaxed and closed his eyes.

Raph quickly helped Amy strip Mikey down to his boxers and undershirt folding the tux and putting it up. Don peeked in.

"How is he?" Don asked softly.

"Asleep. Don is isn't like a flu is it?" Amy asked.

"Not really but knowing what kinds of bugs are flying around lately it shouldn't be anything big. Leo gets migraines when he gets stressed and tired out. Mikey's been running in circles the last couple days, hasn't gotten anymore sleep than the rest of us. So sleep and good rest and he should be back to himself by Monday hopefully. I do need to take his temp though. Raph would you go grab a wash cloth and wet it down?" Don replied, turning to find Raph already holding the requested washcloth.

Don pressed the cloth after rechecking Mikey's fever.

"Good, at least it hasn't gone up since I first checked. Just rest bro," Don sighed squeezing Mikey's shoulder.

Mikey "ummm-hmmmed" but remained still.

"If ya' need anything' sis, just give one of us a buzz," Raph said holding up is phone. Amy nodded her thanks.

As Don and Raph came down the stairs they found James attempting to entertain the twins and Daiji. Jade seemed determined to make Daiji get up and play with her.

"Geh uuhh!!" Jade demanded. Daiji whimpered in response and started crying as Jade pulled her out of the little seat she was in. Raph literally flew over and just managed to catch Daiji's head in time. Daiji started screaming, obviously scared. Raph pulled his niece close and rocked the panicking girl.

"Easy little one, ya' dad'll kill meh if ya' are upset when he gets back," Raph cooed. Daiji continued crying despite both of Raph's and Don's attempts to calm her. Don found Daiji in his arms as Raph grabbed Jade and scolded her. Don struggled to calm the infant and seconds later found her being removed from his arms. Her crying ceased instantly and Don sighed with relief.

"Hush watashi no musume. Hush, anata na anzen," Leo cooed, kissing Daiji gently on the forehead. Daiji relaxed and held onto Leo's finger eyes closing in contentment.

Jade's cry as Raph gave her a light swat on the butt, made them turn. She teared up but her uncles knew it really hadn't hurt that much, Jade was just shocked.

Raph pulled her over and gripped her chin.

"You don't play rough understand?" Raph said firmly. Jade whimpered and nodded. Raph hugged her.

"I love ya' sweetheart but Daiji is too young to play with you yet," Raph sighed.

….

"I hated that," Raph muttered later, "now I know how Splinter felt when he swatted us."

"Ya' but we _knew_ we were in trouble then and like you did Raph, he always told us why and then that he loved us. Heck Raph I think some days he nearly belted you with your attitude," Don laughed.

Raph cracked a grin and shook his head.

"'member when he spanked Leo the first time? I swear I've never seen Leo so shocked before or since," Raph laughed.

"Ha ha," Leo muttered, but they saw the smile on his face. Daiji cooed and moved her hand toward her father's curls. Thankfully Leo had taken Raph's advice and kept his hair even shorter than normal though, so she couldn't reach.

….

"Don?" Lilly called. Don came over to her seeing the confusion on her features.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She leaned into him.

"Something's wrong…I don't know how I know…but I feel off," Lilly managed.

"The baby?" Don asked, fear tugging at him.

"I don't know…I just-" Lilly whispered.

"Come on let's run to the doctor in town," Don said softly, struggling to remain calm. He found Leo on the porch as they walked out.

"We're running the doctor-" Don started, Lilly continued toward the car.

Leo cut him off.

"I figured…she was acting off earlier. Is it the baby?" Leo asked voice full of concern.

"She…I…Leo I'm scared…what if we…lose…" Don managed. Leo wrapped Don into a hug, Don sobbed.

"I'm scared," he managed.

"I know, get going…stay strong alright? You can do this, I'll follow you in a bit," Leo said firmly.

Don nodded and quickly wiped his tears away before jogging after Lilly and starting the car. Leo quickly went inside and poked his head into the kitchen.

"April?" Leo asked.

"Yeah?" April replied, "where're Don and Lilly off-"

"Hospital, something's wrong. I'm going with. I'm checking on Mikey first and making sure Jane has Daiji down for the night. Can you make up something for Don and I to eat later? Hospital food sucks," Leo interrupted.

"Of course, Leo…really quick…did she say anything about-" April asked.

"I don't know details," Leo replied before charging up the stairs.

…

Leo peeked into Mikey's room to find the couple curled together and moved forward to check Mikey's fever. It had gone down some but not much. Leo adjusted the blankets and then turned away.

…

"Leo? Oh good you're finally-what's wrong?" Jane asked sitting up.

"Don's running Lilly to the hospital, I'm going for moral support. Can you handle-?" Leo started.

"Yes go," Jane interrupted, kissing him before pushing him toward the door.

….

Raph was downstairs when Leo grabbed the sacked meals April had gotten ready.

"Thanks April," Leo said as he rushed out the door.

"What's goin' on?" Raph asked, shifting the sleeping figure of Jade against his shoulder.

"Something's wrong with the baby," April whispered, hugging herself.

Raph paled and turned toward the window in time to see Leo pull out and head down the drive.

"Oh hell…" Raph gasped.

* * *

Reviews Please?

Hang in there guys, glad I didn't leave you with this Friday huh? LOL.

Review, review, review!!!!


	36. Chapter 36: Complications

**Disclaimer: "nervously inches away"….no… "runs"**

**Chapter 36: Complications**

Don was sitting in a waiting room when Leo got there. Don looked up as Leo rushed in.

"They…said…that…" Don couldn't finish, tears started streaming, "we might…lose…-"

Leo grabbed Don and pulled him close.

"The placenta…is…twisted around his neck…" Don sobbed, "he's…Lilly is spotting now too."

Leo rubbed Don's back and struggled to stay calm, using every meditation technique he knew to remain strong for Don.

"It'll be ok Don," Leo whispered. Don nodded, leaning desperately into his brother's comforting arms.

Hours later a doctor came out to find Don sitting with his head in his hands and Leo sitting beside him. Don looked up, eyes questioning.

"He's going to be fine for now, we're putting Lillian on bed rest to prevent spotting and keeping her through tomorrow to keep an eye on the both of them. Do you want to go see them?" The doctor asked.

Don nodded and started to get up, Leo squeezed Don's hand and gave him a comforting look.

"Tsuzukeru no tsuyoi, ototo," Leo whispered.

Don nodded and then followed the doctor into the room.

"Hey," Don whispered, sitting next to Lilly.

"They said we might still-" Lilly sobbed.

Don pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be ok," Don managed, "what should we name him?"

"Um…I…how about…Jackson or…William?" Lilly managed, clinging to Don.

"I like Jackson," Don whispered, cradling her.

Two days later Lilly miscarried, Jackson had not been developing properly. Despite the pain the two were in they found comfort in their family's arms. Mikey had fought off the fever in time to find out and simply, with Raph and Leo, sat and comforted Don as he wept. Lilly turned to the other girls in the family and clung to them for comfort. Her mother came and let her weep against her.

Mikey and Amy had a quiet wedding at the request of Don and Lilly that they not postpone that day. But neither of the two were willing to leave when family was in such pain.

* * *

Reviews?

"sniff"…"hugs Don"

Me: Sorry…Don…Lilly.

Don: "glares, eyes rimming with tears" why?

Me: you'll see… "hugs him"

"Don sobs"

Please Review so that I can get going on the next chappie…so stinkin' sad I can't go on…I need moral support as well as the rest of the family!!!


	37. Chapter 37: Adventures in Dress Up

**Disclaimer:**** Uh…no…just OCs and Plot**

**Ok…"sniff". **

*****The twins are four, Daiji is three. The guys are now 30, Jane is 29, Jo is 28, Lilly is 28, Amy is 27, April is now 40, Casey is 45, and James is now 12.*****

**Everybody ready? Let's go.**

****This Chapter is Dedicated to my younger cousins to whom I've done the same…and their fathers had similar reactions. "grins" ****

**Chapter 37:Adventures in Dress Up**

Over the past three years Don and Lilly had tried twice more to have children, two more miscarriages had dampened the two's spirits but now Lilly had managed to keep an infant into the end of the second trimester and hopes were up. The city had changed so rapidly already from the influx of alien technology. Hover cars were becoming more common, as were specially designed hover bikes; that still resembled motorcycles. O'Neil Tech Tower was now up with multiple races working within it, built exactly how Don had viewed the tower in the future. Leo was still working with Bishop, who had been elected as president this year and was on his way on uniting the rest of the world under the flag of truce among the Triceratons, Utroms, and various others. The family was taking a well deserved break at the home tower, April and Casey had taken James with them to visit April's family in California, but the rest of the family was there.

Leo walked into the main living room area and plopped down on the couch next to Raph.

"Hey," Leo greeted.

"Eh…" Raph grunted, "Is Jade behaving'?"

"Yeah, she's definitely your kid Raph, Daiji was trying to get her to play Barbies but she wouldn't play…Jaden gave up on trying to play that computer game Don designed for him and is playing with Daiji to pacify her," Leo replied.

"He's a good kid. Jade…I'm terrified for when she turns into a teen. I'm going to go nuts," Raph sighed, rubbing his temples.

Leo laughed and clapped Raph on the shoulder. Don peeked in.

"What are you two up to?" he asked, eyeing his older brothers curiously.

"Nuthin'" Raph chuckled.

Leo turned to Don.

"How're Lilly and the little one?" Leo asked.

Don's features became anxious, after three years of attempts, this baby was desperately wanted.

"So far…she's still…the baby is still there," Don said softly.

"We want dis kid to make as much as ya' do bro," Raph said softly.

Don sat down between them, head in hands.

"I'm scared guys…I don't know if I can go through this again…it's too hard…" Don whispered.

Leo rubbed Don's back and Raph gripped Don's shoulder.

"You can do this bro, I don't know how I know Don but this baby…it's going to make it," Leo said firmly.

Don nodded.

"I've had that feeling too," Don whispered, "But its…just-oh wow…" Don gasped cutting off as he looked off. Raph looked toward where Don was looking and a look of utter horror made its way across his face. Leo blinked and then made a desperate attempt not to laugh.

"DADDY LOOK I'M PRETTY!!" Jaden said, holding up the wand he had in his hand and spinning the pink dress around he was wearing. Daiji was beside him wearing her own princess outfit.

"Chichi!! Pretty!!" Daiji cried, spinning.

"Hai watashi no oto-sama," Leo managed.

Raph just continued staring in horror at Jaden. Don was struggling not to burst into hysterical laughter at the sight of Raph's face.

"Get. It. Off. Now," Raph finally got out, leaping to his feet and rushing forward.

"LEO KEEP YOUR KID AWAY FROM HIM!" Raph cried dragging Jaden off.

Daiji watched Raph go with a bewildered Jaden in arm. It was all Don and Leo could do not to roll over laughing.

"Chichi? Jad'n…go…Why Unc' 'aphie mad?" Daiji asked, turning toward her father on the verge of tears. Leo got up and picked up the girl.

"Boys don't wear dresses oto-sama," Leo replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh, I sor'y," Daiji whispered.

Don smiled sadly.

"It's ok Daiji, Uncle Raphie's was just surprised," Don comforted.

"Unc' Don'y? cus'n come so'n'?" Daiji asked.

Don's humored smiled vanished and he swallowed.

"Yeah…soon," Don replied, taking his niece and hugging her. _I hope._

Leo sighed and placed a hand on Don's shoulder as he saw Don grip Daiji closer and heard the hitch in Don's breathing.

"Guys? Wah was all da' shoutin'?" Jo asked poking her head into the area.

Don and Leo looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Wah?" Jo demanded.

"What's so funny guys?" Mikey asked as he walked over.

The others quickly followed. Amy exchanged confused looks with Mikey, who shrugged. Jane and Lilly gave their husbands confused looks, eye brows raised questioningly.

"Jaden…Raph…dress," was all Leo got out as he leaned against the couch. Don had sat Daiji down so he didn't drop her.

"Mommy…they crazy," Daiji said softly.

Jane smiled and picked up her daughter laughing softly.

"Yes sometimes Chichi is crazy my little heart," Jane sighed.

The others grinned and shook their heads.

Jade came in and pulled on Jo's pants. Jo scooped the girl up.

"Que me bebe?" Jo asked softly, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Why Jade'n wearing pink dress Mama?," Jade asked, yellow-hazel eyes looking up into her mother's brown.

Everyone froze and then started laughing.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	38. Chapter 38: Angelique

**Disclaimer: "rolls on the floor laughing" YOU thought _I_ owned the guys? "continues laughing"**

**Song for this Chapter: "You'll Be In My Heart" sang by Glenn Close and Phil Collins (_Disney's Tarzan_)**

**Chapter 38: Angelique**

Don was pacing the waiting room anxiously, glancing up every time a nurse walked by. Leo, Raph and Mikey were sitting or standing along the wall beside Don. Jane was sitting next to Jo and Amy, they were watching Don pace, their own anxiety on their features. Lilly had carried the infant to term and as far as they knew everything was progressing correctly, but it didn't calm their nerves much.

A nurse walked into the room and looked down at his clipboard.

"Mr. Hamato?" He called.

All four of the brothers looked his way. He blinked and then glanced back at the clip board.

"Um…Mr. Donatello Hamato," he added.

Don stepped forward.

"That's me," he said softly, only his brothers could tell how worried he was, the fear that lay hidden under his calm.

"This way," the nurse said, gesturing for Don to follow.

Don hesitated a moment and then followed the nurse out of the room.

Everyone waited anxiously, watching the door, what seemed like hours later the nurse returned to take them to a room with a sign on it saying "IT'S A GIRL".

The family grinned and Leo knocked softly.

Don opened the door, all smiles, and cradling an infant wrapped in pink, her head of light brown hair just visisble. Leo and the others quickly came in and surrounded the beaming father.

"She's beautiful Don," Leo whispered as he took his turn and held the sleeping infant.

"Oh give her here!" squeaked Amy reaching over to take the infant.

Leo chuckled and then with Don's nervous nod handed the infant over.

"OHHHH you…my dear are adorable," Amy cooed. Mikey leaned over her shoulder and smiled at the little girl.

Jane leaned against Leo and smiled, sighing softly.

Jo smiled at Raph as he craned his neck to get a look at the girl.

"Al'righ, my turn," Raph growled good naturedly, reaching for his niece.

Don didn't relax until the infant was in his arms again and only when he had sat down with her.

"She's…so…little…I-I…I can't believe-" Don whispered, shaking his head a little.

The others smiled softly and "Awed" as the infant yawned and then grasped Don's finger. Don froze eyes widening and then filling with tears, smiling softly.

"Hello Angelique, welcome to the family," Don whispered, kissing the infant gently.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	39. Chapter 39:Cute

**Disclaimer:**** Um…do I really have to tell you guys **_**again?**_

**Chapter 39: Cute**

Don was laying on his stomach with Angelique in his arms. The infant was asleep, her hand grasping one of Don's fingers. Between him and Lilly the infant hadn't ever been alone. They were determined to keep her close. Leo walked in and shook his head.

"Don…give me my niece," Leo ordered gently taking the infant from Don, who was starting to fall asleep.

Don jerked awake as the infant was removed.

"Wah? NO!" Don gasped looking around frantically for the infant. Leo poked him with his foot.

"Up here Brainiac," Leo chuckled.

"Oh…don't do that," Don gasped, sitting up and feeling his joints pop, "ow."

Leo chuckled.

"Yeah…I wouldn't advise laying on the floor like that again," Leo laughed. Don glared at him and got up.

Angelique whimpered and made a grabbing motion toward her father. Don started to reach for her and found Leo blocking him.

"LEO GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!" Don growled.

"Go rest," Leo ordered, cradling the whimpering infant and pointing toward the elevator.

"But-?" Don started.

"Bed," Raph growled grabbing Don's shoulders and forcing his brother toward the elevator.

Don finally stumbled into the elevator and headed upstairs. Raph walked over to Leo and "Ann" as Raph had taken to calling his niece.

"How's the little angel?" Raph asked, "hey Ann."

Leo rolled his eyes.

"It's Angelique you goof, you're lucky Don and Lilly are too tired to notice," Leo teased.

Raph chuckled, "Yeah well…its shorter than her full name and we already know an Angel. Which by the way did you hear she got married finally?"

"Yeah, finally is right," Leo laughed.

Jo poked her head in.

"Ra'el? I'm goin' ta' check on da' shop, the boys have been getting lazy lately. The ninos are in the playroom," Jo called.

"A'ight!" Raph called after her.

Then he turned toward the playroom.

"Raph? Where are-" Leo started

"Your daughter is in there…" Raph grumped.

Leo laughed.

"Oh come on bro…they were playing," Leo teased, following his younger brother, Angelique cuddled close.

They peeked in to find Daiji dressed as a princess, standing on a chair waving her wand while Jaden crawled around pretending to be a cat, Sato was laying in a basket, also dressed as a princess. Rascal was perched on the table beside Daiji, eyeing Jaden curiously. Jade was attempting to put together a puzzle, her eyes intent on finding the piece she was looking for. Lilly's parrot, Charmer was perched on Jade's shoulder, watching the cats warily.

Raph shook his head and sighed. Leo chuckled.

Angelique cooed and reached toward Charmer.

"I is Queen of Kitties!!!" Daiji said loudly, waving her wand, "Jad'…you a kitty too!!"

"No I'm not," Jade muttered, staring at the puzzle in front of her.

Raph sighed and walked over to his daughter, crouching in front of her.

"Hey Princess, ya' want ta' come with meh to go check on the shop with madre?" Raph asked the sulking girl.

"But mama said-" Jade gasped.

"Well I said say ya' can today. But ya' hav' ta' listen ya' hear?" Raph said firmly.

Jade nodded and jumped up, Charmer flying off her shoulder with a "squawk" of protest. Raph picked Jade up before she could protest and headed for the door, where Leo was standing.

"Ya' got these three 'till I get back?" Raph asked.

"Yep, have fun you two," Leo replied, glancing back at the other kids. Charmer had relocated to Daiji's shoulder now.

"Awwwhhhh…pretty bird…awwwhhh" Charmer squawked.

Daiji gave the bird a classical "be quiet glare".

"My turn talk not you!" Daiji chided.

Leo snorted and shook his head before, closing the playroom door and taking Angelique out of the noisy room. Angelique protested and whined.

"Hush…" Leo cooed, "_Nano hana batake ni, iri hi usure miwatasu yamano hakasu mifukashi harukaze soyofuku sora o mireba yuzukikakarite nioi awashi. Sato wa no hokagemo mori no iro mo, tanaka no komichi o tadoru hiro mo kawazu no kane no tomo sanagara kasumeru oborozuki yo."_

Angelique quieted, snuggling against Leo and grasping his finger. Leo smiled and chuckled before heading toward the main kitchen to make some tea. Jane was at work, busy teaching kids. Lilly was asleep and thankfully Don had finally crashed too. Mikey was with Amy who had finally gotten a gallery opportunity for her artwork, in Chicago.

….

Jade stood beside the Cobra, tugging anxiously on her father's pants.

"Papa! It's a Doggy!" Jade gasped, pointing toward a Doberman Pinscher that was watching them intently.

"Yeah…Princess…that Dog…no," Raph growled, grabbing Jade before she could dash off, "Lady is a guard dog…she can be pretty mean Prin'."

"Oh…so I can't pet her?" Jade asked softly.

"Not Unless Madre or I hold her first and let her get ta' know ya'," Raph replied, turning back to who he was talking to.

Jade started to move toward Lady and Raph grabbed the back of her shirt. Jade grunted and grumbled.

"Alrigh' T'anks Tim," Raph said as he turned toward Jade, who was watching Lady as intently as Lady was watching her.

Raph sighed.

"Lady!" Raph ordered, whistling softly. Lady barked and waged her stump. Raph stepped into the fenced area and grabbed Lady's collar, before gesturing for Jade to come forward.

"Go slow, Princess and talk ta' her," Raph said firmly.

"Holla Lady…can I pet you?" Jade asked softly. Lady eyed Jade for a minute, growling a little and then as Jade continued talking and Raph tightened his grip on her collar, Lady calmed a little.

"Let her sniff ya'," Raph said softly, once Jade was close enough.

Jade held out her hand and Lady sniffed, then licked the girl's hand. Jade giggled and petted the dog. Lady wagged her tail and sat, enjoying the attention. Raph relaxed, Jo had told him once Lady knew someone she would protect them with her life, though Lady played "Guard dog" she wasn't the only dog that kept watch here, and she was the kinder of the three. Raph whistled and Lady turned her attention on Raph, Raph pulled Lady's leash out off its hook and Lady sat obediently at his feet, tail stump wagging, ears pricked.

"She wants to come out," Jade giggled, petting the dog's head.

"Yep, she can come into the shop and play while I help ya' mom for a bit," Raph sighed, "she knows all the guys in the back."

Raph gripped the leash and opened the fence, Lady made an attempt to bolt and found herself jerked back.

"No," Raph ordered, pulling Lady to his side.

Lady gave him an innocent look.

…

"Bebe!" Jo gasped when she came out of her office and spotted Jade playing tug of war with Lady. Lady was growling playfully and definitely having fun. Jade fell over and Lady immediately began to look the girl over, licking her face when.

"Relax, Jo," Raph chuckled when he say his wife's panicked face, "she's havin' fun."

* * *

Reviews Please?


	40. Chapter 40: Chicago Winds

**Disclaimer:**** NO!!!! I DON'T!!!**

***** OK guys…quick notes. There will be a third part to this story- Not The Same III: Final Years. **

**I will be going on hiatus for a month or so after this story is done and I will start typing the third story during that time. After I come back I will post the final part of the trilogy. **

**IF I have yet to finish **_**The Chains and The Heart**_** when NTS2 is done I will finish posting that. **

**I will be on reading and reviewing during the hiatus but I will not be posting.**

**Chapter 40: Chicago Winds**

Mikey leaned back against the railing, Amy was getting interviewed by someone right now, and he was bored. The initial presentation and gallery opening had been great, full of excited and curious people, some had even bought a few pieces of work. He wanted out of the suit he was wearing, _now._ Only the need to look nice for Amy's gallery opening had kept him from going mad in the thing. Amy walked over to him, her pale-orange evening gown swaying around her as the wind caught it. Mikey smiled when he saw her. Amy kissed him and leaned against him.

"It's beautiful out," Amy whispered.

"Naw…you are beautiful tonight," Mikey whispered against her lips.

"Mikey? Can we start trying for a baby now?" Amy whispered.

Mikey smiled and then gave her a serious look.

"Are you sure? What if you have a gallery thing?" Mikey whispered.

"Please my love," Amy murmured, "I'm _so_ ready to be a mom."

Mikey kissed her and then got up dragging her with him. Amy giggled and followed him out, leaning into him as they walked out the doors.

…

Amy yawned as she got up and smiled at Mikey curled beside her. His blonde curls scattered across the pillow, he was sound asleep. Amy kissed his forehead and then started to get out of bed, reaching for Mikey's shirt on the floor. Mikey's arm moved out and pulled her back.

"Where ya' goin'?" Mikey mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Amy giggled and kissed him.

"I was going to take a shower and call breakfast in," Amy whispered.

"Hmmm….Sounds good," Mikey yawned, stretching.

Amy had pulled Mikey's shirt on by now and was getting out of bed.

"Are we still going to that museum today?" Mikey asked as he followed her to the shower after grabbing pants.

Amy had turned on the shower before replying.

"If you want to," Amy whispered.

"Or…" Mikey whispered, pulling her to him and kissing her, "We could try again."

Amy giggled and leaned into him, shower forgotten.

…..

***Three Months Later back in New York**

Mikey was sitting at the table with Raph who was watching Jade play with Lady out of the corner of his eye.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" a scream made them both jump and twist around.

"MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Amy shrieked as she rushed to him. Mikey scrambled to his feet and grabbed her a slight look of panic on his features.

"What? Is it a spider? Where-"Mikey started.

Amy handed him something and he froze, eyes widening. His eyes flicked to his hand and realized Amy had placed it on her stomach. He remained motionless for a full minute, opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to speak. Raph chuckled from his spot at the table.

"You…we…baby?" Mikey finally managed. Amy nodded and giggled as Mikey whooped and spun her around.

Leo came into the main hall still in his uniform and paused at the sounds of shrieking, before continuing on. He walked into the main area and leaned against the doorframe, eyeing the excited pair.

"Guys? What with all the-" Don growled as he came into the area, stopping when he spotted the two celebrating. Don shook his head and laughed.

"Congrats you two, but quiet down…Angelique _was_ down for a nap," Don laughed.

"Sorry!" the couple cried instantly quieting.

"Congrats Chuckle-head, Amy…I still don't know if you'll be able to handle little Mikeys running around," Leo teased.

Amy grinned and said, "I think I can handle it."

* * *

Reviews Please?


	41. Chapter 41: Random Acts of Interuption

**Disclaimer: Uh…not yet…heh…just kidding**

**Chapter 41: Random Acts of Interuption**

Mikey opened the door to Leo and Jane's Wing and knocked lightly before peeking in.

"Hey? Guys?" Mikey asked, slipping into the living room and walking over to the kitchen, before turning toward the bedroom.

"Must still be out…heh…time to wake up them up then," Mikey giggled softly, creeping over to the bedroom door and throwing it open.

"GAH! SORRY!" Mikey shrieked and slammed the door before rushing out of the wing blushing.

Raph glanced up as Mikey entered the main hall. Don followed his gaze and took note that he was alone.

"Where's Leo?" Don asked.

Mikey blushed and stammered, "Um…he's busy."

Raph stared at him for a moment and then burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh…Gah…I wish I could've seen the look on your face!" Raph gasped. Don cracked and Mikey glared at them.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Mikey snapped.

"Oh yes it is," Raph and Don replied, still laughing.

"Mikey…please READ the notes I leave on the doors for goodness sake," Leo growled as he walked into the area, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Sorry," Mikey squeaked.

Leo just sighed and glared at his brothers.

"You three ready for our training run?" Leo muttered.

"Are you," Raph teased, grinning smugly.

Leo's eyes narrowed into sliver slits and Raph scrambled to his feet quickly and Don followed suit.

"Yeah we're ready, been ready," Don stammered.

Leo grunted and waved for his brothers to follow. Twenty minutes later they were running at a flat out sprint across town, using the surrounding roofs as running area as they did before their change. Leo guided his brothers across a particularly difficult jump, landing in a low crouch before jumping back up and continuing on. Raph hit the ground running and stumbled, muttering in frustration as a muscle in his leg protested the landing. Don landed, bounced to his feet and kept moving, Mikey landed in mid roll and popped back to his feet before catching up to the others.

"Come on Raphie why ya' being slow all the sudden?" Mikey teased as he sprinted past. Raph grunted and charged after him, reaching out and shoving him down as he swept past. Mikey yelped as he hit the ground rolling.

"OW!" Mikey protested. Raph laughed and kept running. Don rolled his eyes and kept close to Leo, trying to keep up. Bad knee and all, Leo was still the fastest runner out of the four of them and he could keep that pace for hours if he had to. Mikey muttered as he caught up jumping ahead of Raph and landing on the other side of the gap. Raph jumped landed and yelped as his leg buckled sending him sprawling. Leo skidded to a stop, turned and sprinted back to Raph. Don and Mikey not far behind.

"RAPHIE!" Mikey gasped.

Leo grabbed Raph's arm and helped him up.

"Ah…dangit…relax I just pulled something'," Raph snapped as Don started to check his leg.

"Yeah, pulled it good if it gave out on you," Don muttered, testing the muscle in Raph's left thigh, "How's-"

"SHELL!" Raph roared as Don found the muscle, jerking away.

"I'd say that was the spot," Mikey said sarcastically.

Leo gave him "the look" and sighed.

"Come on let's get you home. Don grab his other side, I got him over here," Leo ordered. Don nodded and helped get Raph down the fire escape as Mikey raced down to hail a cab. Raph grumbled and muttered all the way home, obviously annoyed.

"Daddy!" Jaden gasped as he saw Leo and Don helping his father to the couch.

"DADDY!" shrieked Jade, nearly knocking Jaden down as she rushed forward.

Raph glared at his brothers.

"Thanks, now you've got them freaking out as well as Jo," he grumped.

Leo chuckled.

"OTOSAN!" Daiji cried as she saw Leo, helping Raph and Don.

Leo turned and scooped up the girl who looked like she was scared.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Leo whispered.

"Is…Unc' Raphie ok?" she whispered, looking at her glaring uncle.

Leo chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes my oto-sama, he'll be fine," Leo whispered.

***Later That Night***

The whole family was sitting in the main dinner hall, laughing about the various things that had happened that day.

"Madre…Aunt Lilly is making weird faces again," Jaden whispered loudly, eyeing his aunt who was trying to get Angelique to eat her food.

"Leave her be," Jo said firmly, then turned to Raph who was arguing with Jade on whether or not she should eat her vegetables.

"Jade Hamato," Raph growled.

"NO!" the girl growled.

"Alrigh' that's it," Raph snapped, getting up and grabbing the girl and hauling her off toward her room.

"I DON'T WANNA!" she shrieked.

"At least his leg's feeling better," Mikey chuckled.

The others laughed.

Daiji watched her uncle and cousin vanish up the elevator curiously and then looked at the laughing family around her.

"Mikey how'd you feel about earlier?" Don laughed.

Mikey turned crimson and wouldn't look at either Jane or Leo.

Raph returned to the table and shook his head at Mikey's embarrassed look.

"Oh come on Mikey…you really had to go snooping in on them huh?" Raph teased.

"Oh god," Jane moaned, covering Daiji's ears. Jo glared and sent a silent prayer of thanks that Jaden was still too young to understand the things that were being hinted at.

"Wah make uncle Mikey red?" Daiji asked loudly as she tried to remove her mother's hands.

"Um…" every male said together.

"Uh…you'll understand when you're older," Leo said quickly.

"Understand what?" Jaden piped, curious.

Raph cleared his throat.

"Uh…um…Jo?" Raph managed.

Every woman at the table was doing their very best not to laugh.

"I'll tell you later," Jo said softly.

"Now's later," Daiji said a second later.

The adults moaned.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	42. Chapter 42: Harley

**Disclaimer: I DO BELIEVE IN NINJA TURTLES! I DO! "claps hands and opens eyes to look at action figures" Dangit …didn't work.**

**Chapter 42: Harley**

Raph entered the local Harley Davidson store with Jaden staring wide eyed at the gleaming motorcycles.

Raph chuckled as he saw his son eyeing the closest one. Raph just caught the boy's hand before he could touch the leather seat.

"Eh-uh, Buddy," Raph chuckled.

"HO Raph!" a man called from the back as he came in, "here to take a look at that Fat Boy I told you about?"

"Yeah, figured I bring Jaden along too, he's been wanting to come see them with me. This is my youngest Tim, this is Jaden," Raph introduced.

Jaden gasped a female German Sheppard walked up to Tim and nudged his hand.

"Hey, Rose," Tim greeted, rubbing the dog's ears.

"She had her pups?" Raph said eyeing the slimmer dog.

"Yeah, eight pups, six girls and two boys," Tim replied.

"Can I go play with the puppies dad?" Jaden asked excitedly, he'd been more than a little Jealous of Lady's infatuation with Jade and disregard for him.

"Tim? She be ok with him over there?" Raph asked, nodding toward Rose.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Tim replied.

"You stay over there ya' hear?" Raph said firmly.

Jaden nodded and rushed over to the pups, Rose trotting next to him.

"Thos pups are for sale ya' know," Tim said softly.

"We've already got a dog," Raph sighed, shaking his head and following Tim to the other side of the room.

Tim chuckled.

"Alright Raph, it'll be ready to go by tomorrow," Tim said quickly.

"Alrigh' see ya' then Tim," Raph said as he turned to leave, "JADEN! LET'S GO!"

Jaden rushed after his father, who had turned toward the door and didn't notice the pup in Jaden's arms. Tim glanced up in time to see the black pup and started after Raph.

**Later in the Car**

"Papa! I got a Harley too!" Jaden called from the back seat, Raph glanced back in the rearview mirror and then hit the brakes.

"WHAT?" he gasped as he saw the sleeping pup on Jaden's lap, "Oh shell."

Raph did a full U-turn and headed back toward the shop.

When Raph got there he pulled the pup out of Jaden's lap and carried it back inside despite Jaden's tears in the car.

"BUT DADDY!" Jaden sobbed.

Tim glanced up as Raph came in with the squirming pup.

"Figured you'd be back," Tim laughed.

"How much fer dis guy?" Raph sighed.

"Pure Bred…but you're a friend and you already bought the Fat Boy…um…I'll give 'im too you for two hundred."

"It's a dog Tim," Raph growled, but he handed Tim his card anyway and muttered as he walked back out and gave the pup to Jaden.

Jaden squealed in delight and hugged the pup.

"T'anks daddy!" Jaden whispered.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Raph muttered as he pulled back out into traffic.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	43. Chapter 43: Little One

**Disclaimer:**** nooooope**

****TWO CHAPTERS LEFT GUYS!****

**Chapter 43: Little One **

Mikey was standing in the living room with Leo. Amy was a few days over due if her water didn't break by tomorrow the doctors said they'd have to induce her.

"I'm just…arghh…" Mikey moaned, sinking into the couch. Raph had just came in with Jaden carrying Harley. The pup's feet dragging the floor. Raph sighed.

"Jaden…let the pup walk on its own feet," Raph growled as released the puppy from his son's grip. The black German Sheppard pup, started running around before it tripped an fell. Jaden giggled and let the pup chase him.

"Come get me Harley!" Jaden called, laughing as the clumsy pup chased him.

"Push over," Mikey teased as Raph joined them on the couch.

"Shut-up," Raph muttered.

"Honestly Raph I can't believe you let him keep it," Leo chuckled.

Raph glared at him and then sighed.

"Yeah, neither can I," he muttered, rubbing his temples.

The two laughed. Since Raph had let Jaden bring Harley home three weeks ago innumerable instances of cat attacks, the joys of house training, and various instances of breaking up Lady's death grip had proved to Raph that he really did regret his decision.

"Otosan?" Daiji asked.

Leo turned to his daughter and pulled her into his lap, kissing her forehead.

"What is it sweet heart?" Leo asked.

"Have cookie?" she asked softly.

Leo glanced at the clock and chuckled.

"Not until after dinner, oto-sama," Leo replied, giving his daughter another kiss.

"MIKEY!" Amy screamed.

Mikey scrambled to his feet and very nearly tripped an fell over. Leo just about leapt out of his skin and Raph got up quickly. Don came running out of the lab.

"What happened?" Don demanded as Mikey sprinted past.

"AMY?" Mikey called.

Jane and Lilly came running out of the other room, Amy in tow. Jo was grabbing keys.

"What happened?" Mike demanded as he interrupted them.

"Her water broke," April replied as she guided Amy to the door.

Mikey scrambled forward and opened the door.

"JAMES!" Casey called.

James came in looking frustrated, removing ear buds from his ears.

"Watch the kids," April ordered.

"BUT!" James protested.

The door closed as the adults followed Amy and Mikey out.

….

Mikey was sitting down, hands clasped in his lap. A nurse came in and gestured for Mikey to come.

"Michaelangelo?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah?" Mikey breathed.

"Come on in," the nurse whispered.

Mikey slipped out and after a few minutes the others were allowed to come in.

Leo, Raph, and Don all paused and then grinned at the sight of the blue sign on the door stating "IT'S A BOY". The girls gave a little "awwww" as they slipped in to find Mikey cradling his son. Leo patted Mikey's back and chuckled.

"Congrats Mike," Leo whispered as he spotted the blonde head of his nephew.

"Uh-oh…another Mikey huh?" Raph teased, peeking at his nephew.

"Heh…he…he's so little," Mikey whispered.

"Yeah give him a couple weeks," Don teased. The girls laughed.

"How ya' feeling Amy?" Jane asked as she walked over to the beaming mother.

"Happy," Amy whispered, "I'm never going to get him back am I?"

The boy had been handed off to the aunts by now who were adoring the infant.

"No," Jane said with a grin.

Both women giggled.

"What's his name?" April asked as he took the infant.

"Nick," Mikey replied.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	44. Chapter 44: Who Needs Sleep?

**Disclaimer:**** WHY MUST I GO OVER THIS AGAIN?**

**Leo: "grabs my shoulders" breathe**

**Me: oh…heh…sorry.**

**Music:**** "Mister Mom" by Lonestar **

**Chapter 44: Who Needs Sleep?**

Mikey was out cold on the couch, with Nick snuggled on his chest. Leo walked into the area with Daiji on his hip and a phone glued to his ear. Bishop needed him on the job, but the girls had decided to have a shopping day for themselves and had left the men at home to entertain the children.

"Bish…I _can't_," Leo insisted, "No…Raph's…Raph's at the shop, Don's at O'Neil Tech, Mikey's half dead he hasn't slept since Nick was born and that leaves me to keep on eye on these five…I know…BISHOP! I CAN NOT BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Mikey jerked awake and Nick started crying.

Leo moaned, "No…Oh thanks…sorry Bishop…I just…alright…bye."

Leo sank into the armchair beside the couch and placed Daiji on his lap.

Daiji tugged on his shirt.

"Otosan?" she asked.

"What is it sweetheart?" Leo sighed.

"I wanna watch cartoons," she murmured.

Leo rubbed his temples and got up to grab the remote.

"Ya' know…you're lucky Bish likes you because anyone else would've been fired over that." Mikey teased.

"Go back to sleep Mike," Leo muttered as he found cartoons for Daiji, "I'm going to go check on the twins."

"Nah…who needs sleep? Hey buddy…shhh…its ok!" Mikey cooed as he cuddled his crying son. The infant quieted after a few seconds and again snuggled against his father.

"I do," Leo muttered as he walked out of the living room and headed for the playroom.

Mikey chuckled as he watched Leo walk off, then paused in surprise. Leo's jet black hair was…graying. _Heck are we really that old already? I mean I haven't found any gray hairs…wonder if Raph has?_

Leo made it halfway to the playroom and then gasped, knuckles tightening around the wall and he gripped his chest. Pain seared through it and then stopped. _I must be getting out of shape or something…why can't I breathe very well? Oh…gah!_

Leo dropped to the ground clutching his chest.

"MIKEY!" Leo gasped, "MIKE!"

…

Jade was trying to convince Lady to sit still long enough to allow her to dress the dog up as a rock star. Lady "woofed" and rushed toward the playroom door. Harley started yipping frantically and for once the two dogs didn't fight as they tried to get past the door.

"Come Lady!" Jade ordered.

Lady started barking loudly.

"Lady be quiet! You'll wake up An!!" Jade demanded.

Jaden grabbed Harley and frantically tried to pull the pup away. Then Harley got the edge of the door with his paw and pulled it open. He charged down the hall Lady not far behind him.

…

Mikey sat up when he heard the dogs barking and placed Nick on the couch where he wouldn't roll off before getting up to go find out what was going on.

"UNCLE MIKEY!" Jaden shrieked.

Mike bolted toward the running boy.

"Jaden what's wrong?" Mikey demanded as he stopped the boy, or tried to.

"UNCLE LEO!!! HE WON'T MOVE!" Jaden cried, dragging his uncle toward Leo's prone frame.

"No," Mikey gasped as he spotted Leo on the ground, "Leo!"

Mikey struggled to find a pulse and then started CPR.

"LEO DON'T YOU DARE!" Mikey sobbed.

….

Don grumbled as his phone went off.

"What Mikey you and Leo can't handle five kids?" Don teased as he answered.

The color drained from Don's face after he heard what Mikey was saying.

"Oh…my…call an ambulance Mike. JUST DO IT!" Don ordered as he scrambled out of his lab and toward the parking lot.

…

"YO Raph! Phone!" a man called.

Raph sighed and stopped what he was doing to go answer the phone. Seconds later he was ordering Alex to be in charge and rushing out the door, leaving his jacket.

….

Jane held Daiji as she waited with the others.

"Mommy? Where is Otosan?" Daiji whispered.

Jane's grip tightened around the girl.

"Daddy's sick," Jane murmured into her daughter's hair.

"Is he going to be ok?" Daiji asked softly.

Jane clutched her daughter closer at a loss for what to say.

"I don't know sweetie," Jane whispered after a few seconds.

Raph was pacing the floor, running his hands through his hair and frantically glancing at the door.

Don was sitting down, hands clasped in his lap and one leg bouncing. Mikey was sitting still, on the verge of tears.

The others were struggling to stay calm.

The door opened and a nurse walked in. Jane clutched Daiji closer.

"Mrs. Jane Hamato?" the nurse inquired. Jane handed off Daiji to Raph and then walked forward.

"Come this way," the nurse whispered.

Jane followed the nurse out and down the hall and then finally into a room.

"Leo!" she whispered, when she spotted the figure in the bed.

The doctor at his side looked up.

"Is he?" Jane whispered.

"He's going to be alright as long as he cuts back on stressful activities. He had no blockage in the arteries, but he's been under a lot of stress hasn't he?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Jane whispered, "he's the leader of our family and he…he's always…been the one to keep an eye on everyone and take care of all of us."

"Well I advise a long vacation and some serious cutting back on stressful activities," the doctor said softly.

Jane nodded and sat at Leo's side as the doctor left. The doctor paused at the door.

"I'm saying only one guest at a time, until he's rested up some. Alright?" the doctor ordered.

Jane nodded.

"I want my daughter to be in here with him though," Jane requested.

"Of course," the doctor replied.

Jane went to the waiting room and took Daiji from Raph.

"He's going to be ok," she whispered, clutching Daiji.

The whole family relaxed in relief.

Jane went back to the room and had Daiji curl up on the bed next to her father. Leo stirred and wrapped his arm around her.

…

Three weeks later Don announced that they were all going on a cruise to kick back and relax and Leo was _not _allowed to do anything, it was meant to be a relaxing time for him and the rest of them.

"Ok Don so where are we going?" Leo sighed, arms crossed over his chest.

The others chuckled at Leo's annoyed glare.

"Caribbean," Don replied.

"Like Pirates!" the kids gasped.

"Uh…sure," Raph sighed.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	45. Chapter 45: Ocean Waters

**Disclaimer:**** LOL…I love Leo in this chappie but he's still isn't mine only the OCs and the Plot are.**

**Ps. There might be an epilogue for this depends if I manage to get the last little teaser bit in at the end or not. "grins mischievously"**

**Pps **_**The Voyager of the Seas**_** is owned by **_**Royal Caribbean Cruise Line. **_**I've been on the beautiful ship and taken the same route hence the mentioning of the two above things. Also I didn't pay for it my grandma did…heh…I couldn't pay for a cruise if I wanted to…lol. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 45: Ocean Waters**

Leo was laying on his stomach with Jane beside him. Daiji and the twins were rushing around in the sand collecting shells. Raph was out in the water with Jo. They were just out of reach of the kids. Amy was sitting with Mikey, Nick cuddled between them and under the umbrella so he wouldn't get sun burnt. Don was helping Angelique build a sand castle, the girl was already starting to move around and wouldn't sit still at all. Lilly was holding the girl in her lap as Don made the sand castle.

"Uhhheeeaaaahhhh!" Angelique cooed, reaching for it.

Don grinned and took the girl sitting her in front of him so she could play with the sand. Lilly smiled and sighed softly, glancing over at her brother and sister in law. Leo had rolled onto his back and Jane was leaning against his side with a book open. Leo had his eyes closed, he looked as relaxed as the others knew he was. Doctor's orders along with family orders had made sure he simply relaxed. Raph had taken charge for now and would continue to shoulder some of Leo's leadership responsibilities from now on to help Leo.

"DADDY!!" Daiji called rushing forward with her arms full of sea shells.

Leo opened his eyes and smiled as Daiji began to show him the shells.

"Oh aren't they pretty dear," Jane gasped looking over the shiny shells as Daiji showed them off.

"This one…it has…stripes!" Daiji insisted as she made Leo take the shell.

"So it does," Leo chuckled, sitting up on his elbows to take the shell.

The horn on the ship blew, signaling for them to come back.

Leo grunted and got up, stretching and helping his family to get things together.

Raph and Jo were coming back to the beach, giggling children in arms. Jade was shrieking and running ahead of Raph as he charged up the beach after her.

"GOT'YA!" Raph laughed as he picked her up and cuddled her.

….

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Leo leaned against the railing over the edge of the balcony attached to their room. Jane walked out to him.

"Are you ok?" she whispered, as she leaned on the railing next to him. Leo pulled her close and kissed her.

"I'm…I'm great," Leo whispered, "Its beautiful out here…how the stars reflect on the water. I only wish this trip wasn't result of my…-"

"Shhh," Jane ordered kissing him into silence.

Leo relaxed and simply held her close.

"Hey LEO!" Mikey hissed as he peeked in, trying to stay quiet so he didn't wake up Daiji.

Leo and Jane waved him to the balcony Mikey came over.

"Don just called a brother meeting," Mikey said.

Leo sighed and after kissing Jane he followed Mikey out.

"Don't wait up for me," Leo murmured on his way out.

…

Don looked up as Raph, Leo, and Mikey came into the office area in Don's suite.

"Alrigh' Brainiac this better be good," Raph grumped.

"Um…I was debating on whether or not to tell you guys this yet…especially after-" Don started.

"Get on with it Don," Leo ordered.

"You better sit down," Don said quietly.

Leo grumbled but pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards. Raph and Mikey following his example.

"I pulled an image of Cody from my memory via a Triceraton memory port. And well…Leo…take a look at this," Don sighed, turning the screen to show a picture of Cody and Leo side by side. Leo froze eyes widening as he noticed things about Cody's face structure that didn't match April or Casey's.

"Don?" Leo breathed.

"Um…I think he's not just April and Casey's great, great grandson Leo…I think he's yours too," Don whispered.

Leo's jaw dropped and he remained frozen.

"Great Don ya' just-" Raph snapped.

"But how?" Leo breathed, "Daiji…that would mean…James….HELL NO!"

Leo leapt to his feet in horror.

"Leo!" Don ordered nervously.

"He's ten years older than her!" Leo got out.

Raph grabbed Leo and made him sit.

"I'm a little freaked too," Don muttered.

"A LITTLE?" Leo roared.

"That's not the only thing," Don murmured.

"Now what…we all live to be over a hundred?" Mikey muttered sarcastically.

"Um…no…." Don whispered softly, hitting a few keys on the keyboard and then three more pictures came up.

Don, Darius, and a Darius slimmed down and younger.

"WHAT?" all three brothers gasped.

The. End.

* * *

Reviews Please?

No epilogue I got it in. LOL. Look for book Three the conclusion of this arc.


End file.
